


1-900-fuck-my-life

by transcryptid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, Help, M/M, Multi, Probably some angst, and there are like 5 jeffermads fics, defiantly angst, its a text fic so, no one has this ship, smut kinda, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcryptid/pseuds/transcryptid
Summary: this fic is discontinued just so you know i'm so sorry





	1. Chapter 1

jemmymads: thomas,,, i'm dying. tell hamilton i hate him, would you?

tommysin; uh jemmy how about you tell hamilton that and not die?

jemmymads: i can see the light, tommy. it's been nice knowing you.  
jemmymads: oh wait, that's just the sun, nvm

tommysin; james i  
tommysin; where tf are you???

jemmymads: i'm at george's house, just lying in bed tbh  
jemmymads: just ya know, dying in peace bc im sick

tommysin; oh,,  
tommysin; is he there?

jemmymads: yeah, he's making tea actually  
jemmymads: he even brought me medicine, he's so sweet

tommysin; sounds nice  
tommysin; i hope you get better james

jemmymads: thanks tommy  
jemmymads: can we still hang out tomorrow if i'm any better?

tommysin; anything jemmy  
tommysin; yeah, but only if you're feelin better jemmy i cant be the cause of you growing sicker 

jemmymads: you would never, tommy  
jemmymads: george is here with tea, ttyl?

tommysin; only if you feel better  
tommysin; ttyl jemmy

\--

jemmymads: :')

tommysin; ?

jemmymads: ugh, it's so cold in my apartment  
jemmymads: i regret having george drop me off

tommysin; dont you have a heating unit?

jemmymads: ,,,oh yeah  
jemmymads: you're a blessing tommy, but i'm still cold

tommysin; what would you do without me  
tommysin; i have blankets and hot chocolate if you dont mind company?

jemmymads: i don't mind at all  
jemmymads: don't mind me being in boxers again though

tommysin; no wonder you're cold

jemmymads: hush, you can keep me warm when you get here  
jemmymads: doors unlocked

tommysin; you know its not safe to keep it unlocked right  
tommysin; and that you dont have to keep it unlocked, i have a key???

jemmymads: ,,,, well shit  
jemmymads: you're coming over anyway, and i'm not getting off my bed again  
jemmymads: stop judging me, thomas

tommysin; got it got it  
tommysin; you wound me jemmy, full name really?  
tommysin; i arrive

jemmymads: good, now leave your phone on my dresser and come smother me with your warmth

tommysin; that sounded worse then you meant it to  
tommysin; okay okay i dont need to be assaulted by your pillow im putting my phone down

\--

jemmymads: i am iNSULTED YOU WOKE UP BEFORE ME  
jemmymads: hOW DARE YOU  
jemmymads: I WAS WARM YOU KNOW  
jemmymads: NOW I'M COLDER THAN MY SOUL  
jemmymads: HMU @ SWEET EMBRACE OF DEATH

tommysin; am i not allowed to piss good god jemmy  
tommysin; also breakfast is done so finish dying and come eat

jemmymads: don't you use god against me, you tyrant  
jemmymads: i might love you a little more if you bring breakfast to me though

tommysin; you're lucky you're cute  
tommysin; you dont own any breakfast trays though so just take the plate im setting the drink on your sidetable

jemmymads: i know ;)  
jemmymads: god bless america  
jemmymads: if you burnt my pan again, i'm beating you with this pillow

tommysin; i can cook come on!!  
tommysin; okay okay i can cook like three things  
tommysin; do you want me to go get the pan i see how 'trigger' happy you look right now

jemmymads: you know what, thomas non-existent-middle-name jefferson  
jemmymads: get over here so i can lay on you  
jemmymads: don't roll your eyes at me either

tommysin; you dont have a middle name either gdi  
tommysin; fine fine im coming oh my god

jemmymads: soon you won't have any hair if you don't hurry up  
jemmymads: aw, look at you speedwalking

tommysin; i love my hair more then i love life jemmy

jemmymads: even more than me? rude  
jemmymads: i'll leave your hair alone if you cuddle me again

tommysin; never more then you jemmy  
tommysin; fine, im right here you better crawl into my open arms

jemmymads: gladly

\--

jemmymads: george is mad again :(  
jemmymads: he thinks i'm leaving him for someone

tommysin; what do you mean he thinks you're leaving him?  
tommysin; is the guy fucking stupid?  
tommysin; i mean you deserve better but he should relish the fact that he has such a wonder man as yourself as his boyfriend instead of blaming shit on you

jemmymads: its okay, tom  
jemmymads: he's just jealous, thats all  
jemmymads: ... you really think i deserve better?

tommysin; jealous of what??  
tommysin; hes dating you does he really get the right to be jealous?  
tommysin;,,,yeah i do, hes not really the best guy

jemmymads: well, i mean, he thinks you like me so..  
jemmymads: but i told him that we're best friends, so i hope that helps at least a little  
jemmymads: i'll think about this tommy, thanks

tommysin; yeah just tell him we're best friends  
tommysin; alright jemmy

jemmymads: you okay, tommy?  
jemmymads: oh, george is calling, gtg

tommysin;fine  
tommysin; go talk to your man

jemmymads: :(

\--

jemmymads: george dumped me btw  
jemmymads: im not even upset, im just,,, idk

tommysin; wait  
tommysin; the dbag dumped you?  
tommysin; and hasnt been punched yet?????

jemmymads: tommy, its fine, really  
jemmymads: can you come over?  
jemmymads: idk if i want to be alone right now

tommysin; yeah im on my way  
tommysin; do you want anything?  
tommysin; i can get coffee or chocolate or something

jemmymads: no.. you're good enough  
jemmymads: thanks tommy

tommysin; alright well dont freak out when your door opens because im here

jemmymads: alright, i'm just in bed tbh  
jemmymads: don't mind the tissues on the floor

tommysin; have you been crying-  
tommysin; my god-  
tommysin; dont groan like that you know im not that heavy jemmy

jemmymads: shh, we don't talk about the tissues  
jemmymads: why are we still texting each other?  
jemmymads: don't answer that actually

tommysin; but jemmy-  
tommysin; its easier then talking  
tommysin; and who likes speaking now a days

jemmymads: you have a point  
jemmymads: i don't think i can speak without crying again anyway  
jemmymads: idek why i'm so upset, i mean it's not like this is the first bad relationship i've had

tommysin; im here for you jemmy  
tommysin; its okay to cry you know  
tommysin; i know how it feels

jemmymads: you're wearing such nice clothes though, i can't cry on them  
jemmymads: i feel better with you holding me though

tommysin; james forget the clothes you can cry if you want  
tommysin; you're really warm how-

jemmymads: I don't know, I guess it's because I've got a friend like you with me

tommysin; hmm sure  
tommysin; what do you wanna do, i doubt you just wanna lay here all day jemmy

jemmymads: I don't know actually  
jemmymads: I didn't have anything planned, but we can do whatever you want

tommysin; this isnt about me jemmy this is about you  
tommysin; i dont wanna do what i want

jemmymads: why are you so good to me, Tommy?  
jemmymads: I guess we can just watch a movie though

tommysin; because you're my friend  
tommysin; what kind of movie

jemmymads: ..... I guess whatever is on Netflix is okay, it's been a while since I've seen Emperors New Groove anyway

tommysin; then we'll watch that, wheres your laptop

jemmymads: under my bed  
jemmymads: password is lamelton

tommysin; should i ask about that password-  
tommysin; ok i got it

jemmymads: I mean you can but I only kept it so Hamilton wouldn't hack into it again  
jemmymads: you can put it on the spare pillow btw, I'll just lay on you

tommysin; but whats the meaning behind it  
tommysin; im not really that comfortable but go ahead

jemmymads: oh, I just wanted to emphasize how lame Hamilton is, therefore lamelton was born  
jemmymads: and yeah you are, you're better than anything I've ever laid on

tommysin; this is why i like you  
tommysin; that sounded terribly sexual jemmy  
tommysin; i'll let it slide though

jemmymads: I know Tommy :^)  
jemmymads: don't make me hit you with with my pillow again

tommysin; spare me jemmy  
tommysin; you love me dont hit me with the pillow  
tommysin; JAMES

jemmymads: I hit you with love ;)  
jemmymads: now put your phone away, the movies starting

tommysin; love hurts an awful lot  
tommysin; okay okay im putting my phone away dont hit me again

jemmymads: that's what I thought

\--

jemmymads: I can't believe you fell asleep before me  
jemmymads: don't get mad when you see your face in the morning

tommysin; DONT U DARE  
tommysin; FORGET MY PHONE IS ON VIBRATE I FELT THAT

jemmymads: YOU CANT STOP THE LAW, IT'S TOO LATE  
jemmymads: hAH, TRY TO CATCH ME NOW, TOMMY

tommysin; I CANT BELIEVE YOU OH MY GOD  
tommysin; I LOST ONE OF MY CONTACTS I HATE YOU SO MUCH  
tommysin; I CANT SEE

jemmymads: yeah right, you're probably just saying that so I would come out to you  
jemmymads: you have spare contacts in my dresser though, third draw to the right

tommysin; bless my habit of leaving stuff at your house  
tommysin; okay i can see again

jemmymads: what would you do without me, Tommy?  
jemmymads: I'm cold now though

tommysin; no idea  
tommysin; come back in here then im not gonna do anything to you

jemmymads: but then that means I have to use effort and idk if I can pull myself out of this bath tub  
jemmymads: don't you dare say anything either

tommysin; im not saying a word  
tommysin; but do you need help

jemmymads: I mean,,, yeah I probably do

tommysin; Omw 

\--

tommysin; ok now that you're up what do we do

jemmymads: you're my hero  
jemmymads: uhh, I have no clue now actually

tommysin; *kissy emoji*  
tommysin; uh,,wow

jemmymads: ..... I can't believe you almost dropped me  
jemmymads: put your phone away so I can kiss you some more

tommysin; sorry-  
tommysin; wait

jemmymads: what?

tommysin; hah gotta go  
tommysin; have a nice night

jemmymads: Tommy, where are you going???  
jemmymads: You don't have to go??  
jemmymads: Thomas, please..

tommysin; sorry james


	2. Chapter 2

jemmymads: you're avoiding me at work too??

tommysin; james listen

jemmymads: no, YOU listen Thomas  
jemmymads: you don't just get to just kiss me out of the blue and then completely ignore me  
jemmymads: i get that you're scared and all, and so am I, butI I have feelings too you know  
jemmymads: honestly, I just wish you'd actually talk to me instead of ignoring me like this so we can about what happened  
jemmymads: I'll be in my office if you decide to talk to me

tommysin; james,,,  
tommysin; i cant, i cant just talk to you, you know that i cant-  
tommysin; i dont know what to say  
tommysin; god what am i suppose to do? Just go into your office and tell you that i've loved you for,,,well since we met, and that it broke me when you started dating george? Was i suppose to tell you then? Make everything harder for you? ive had so many chances i know but james i dont have words i cant explain it and it hurts, i physically cant do it, i'll just mess everything up more  
tommysin;holy shit i sent that instead of deleting it  
tommysin; yikes time to go

jemmymads: god dammit thomas, i'm going to your office now and i swear to god, if your door is locked, i'm punching you in your stupidly cute nose before i kiss you instead of after  
jemmymads: and i still have the spare key so either way, you better be in there

tommysin; totally not climbing out the window  
tommysin; wait we're on the 5th floor nevermind abort

jemmymads: i swear to god thomas, if you try anything like that, i'll hit you myself  
jemmymads: i'm outside now so you better in your chair  
jemmymads: by the time i'm finished with you, you may not want to be standing anyway

tommysin;iminmychairohmygodjames

jemmymads: good, now i can do this

tommysin; do what-

jemmymads: *winky/kiss face emoji*

tommysin; oh shit

\--

jemmymads: i still can't believe you wouldn't talk to me though

tommysin; i was nervous!

jemmymads: well now you don't have to be!

tommysin; i still will

jemmymads: we just made out in your office after I yelled at you for like ten minutes, why are you still nervous?

tommysin; one, you yelled at me  
tommysin; two, im just really anxious i don't wanna mess this up

jemmymads: one; i yelled at you because you ignored me for almost two days after kissing me and running off  
jemmymads: two; you won't mess anything up if you just talk to me, tommy. that's why i'm here, i'm your best friend, i'll listen, you know this

tommysin; yeah but it was because i was nervous and scared and dont judge me-  
tommysin; what if i want you to be more then my best friend-

jemmymads: im not judging you. i stopped judging you after you bought me chocolate when we met  
jemmymads: we can be more than best friends if you ask me

tommysin; oh, alright  
tommysin; uh, be right there then

jemmymads: doors unlocked

\--

tommysin; the door may be unlocked but can you open it, i sorta kinda cant breathe

jemmymads: you're lucky you're cute, thomas  
jemmymads: and you're lucky i have your inhaler too

tommysin; i totally didn't just run here  
tommysin; i forgot my shoes  
tommysin; and my shirt is backwards  
tommysin; so many mistakes

jemmymads: well i guess i'll just have to fix you then *wink face*

tommysin; please do  
tommysin; oh  
tommysin;OH

\--

[sometime later]

jemmymads: you really shouldn't be surprised, i'm just making up for lost time you know

tommysin; i just  
tommysin; i

jemmymads: i'm not even sorry  
jemmymads: i mean i would be but

tommysin; just  
tommysin; im putting my phone back down come here

jemmymads: for what?  
jemmymads: oH-

\--

tommysin; so that happened

jemmymads: mhm..  
jemmymads: i don't think i'm getting up after this

tommysin; i'll carry you  
tommysin; i dont wanna get up either

jemmymads: no, its fine  
jemmymads: we can just... stay here for a while

tommysin; im good with that  
tommysin; we should probably clean up  
tommysin; and change the sheets

jemmymads: mkay  
jemmymads: wait, but that means getting up and moving-

tommysin; yeah  
tommysin; do something to make me get up  
tommysin; I DIDNT MEAN PUSH ME OFF THE BED

jemmymads: well it worked, didn't it?  
jemmymads: don't evENJKKNM  
jemmymads: SO YOU PUSH ME OFF THE BED  
jemmymads: HOW DARE YOU

tommysin; i need to change the sheets  
tommysin; where are the sheets  
tommysin; i forgot i was naked, fuck

jemmymads: you can just come back and we'll worry about that later  
jemmymads: i mean i'd help you but the floor is nice and cool and this is really nice tbh

tommysin; the sheet is already off  
tommysin, whatever get back on the bed

jemmymads: yeah yeah, whatever tommy  
jemmymads: don't look at me like that, i'm allowed to be slow

tommysin; i wanna kiss you hurry up!!!

jemmymads: im coming coming, g o d

tommysin; we both look gross  
tommysin; but im fine with this

jemmymads: you could never look gross  
jemmymads: it's like,,, physically impossible

tommysin; i  
tommysin; you cant either but we're like sweaty and shit

jemmymads: why don't we shower then?

tommysin; because im tired  
tommysin; and that'd lead to things

jemmymads: ugh, you have a point  
jemmymads: fine, but you better spoon me then

tommysin; im fine with that

jemmymads: good.  
jemmymads: you're even warmer than usual you know  
jemmymads: i'm not complaining though

tommysin; you know why

jemmymads: shh, i'm trying to enjoy the moment here

tommysin; but   
tommysin; you're warm to ;)

jemmymads: tommy, please  
jemmymads: get your hand north of the equator and hold me you nerd  
jemmymads: you can keep me warm in the morning ;^)

tommysin; ugh fine  
tommysin; im taking you up on that in the morning though

jemmymads: good

\--

jemmymads: i can feel your hand drifting, is2g tommy, i will cut off a curl

tommysin; i was asleep you fucking   
tommysin; moving my hand moving my hand

jemmymads: that's what i thought  
jemmymads: now let me sleep, and i'll take care of you in the morning

tommysin; i was sleeping dont judge me

jemmymads: <.<  
jemmymads: if i wasn't facing away from you, i'd be glaring

tommysin; i am sinful even in sleep  
tommysin;ugh legs sleep

\--

jemmymads: you won't see this until you wake up but fid do you look gorgeous, Tommy  
jemmymads: honestly I would've found a way for George to dump me way sooner if I had known this would happen  
jemmymads: shit that wasn't supposed to sent, but you really do look gorgeous though  
jemmymads: is this too sappy? I'll just delete the messages after I take care of you

\--

tommysin; good god james  
tommysin; do i really look good when i sleep  
tommysin; how did you wake up before me  
tommysin; james?

jemmymads: shh, yes you do  
jemmymads: I might've set a reminder to wake up before you usually do  
jemmymads: relax Tommy, I'm just making breakfast is all. go back to sleep

tommysin; but james  
tommysin; dont you want breakfast~ before breakfast  
tommysin; im laughing stop me

jemmymads: i don't know, i think you're idea of breakfast is a little too raw for me ;^)

tommysin; oh really now

jemmymads: mhm  
jemmymads: don't get me wrong, i like my food well done and all, but i just don't know if you could really hit the spot

tommysin; is that a challenge jemmy~?  
tommysin; how about a test drive before you totally decide

jemmymads: I like riding things, but could you really rev my engine?

tommysin; i think i could  
tommysin; why dont you come and see

jemmymads: fine, but you're cleaning the dishes, tommy

tommysin; as long as you dry

jemmymads: by the time we eat, both of us will be dry, babe

tommysin; oh my god just get in here

jemmymads: fine, fine

\--

jemmymads: i'm still hungry

tommysin; weren't you making food  
tommysin; did you ever finish it

jemmymads: i mean... i got a little distracted, tommy

tommysin; touche  
tommysin; well we should probably order something then

jemmymads: I'll eat anything, Tommy  
jemmymads: don't you dare laugh either, you weirdo

tommysin; alright well i'll order somethin  
tommysin; im too tired to joke

jemmymads: I'm going to go make coffee then  
jemmymads: nvm, the floor is cold

tommysin; i'll go do it stay in bed  
tommysin; where are my boxers  
tommysin; nevermind, what drawer are your boxers in

jemmymads: top draw to the left  
jemmymads: I'm just noticing how many muscles you have now, I think I might faint

tommysin; if you faint please faint onto the pillows  
tommysin; the price i pay for working out

jemmymads: it's not my fault you're so good looking  
jemmymads: I came here to have a good time and I'm feeling so attacked right now

tommysin; would you like me to flex and get it over with or do you want coffee  
tommysin; thats what i thought

jemmymads: I mean,,,, I'll join you once I find my slippers as long as you stay shirtless all day

tommysin; i'll stay shirtless as long as we dont leave the house

jemmymads: I wouldn't have it any other way  
jemmymads: found my slippers, I'll be there in a sec

tommysin; well the coffee is started so  
tommysin; and i dont remember what i ordered but it should be here soon

jemmymads: that's fine, I'll just hug you from behind until then

tommysin; im fine with that

\--

tommysin; did you even put clothes on  
tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: slippers count as clothes you know  
jemmymads: stop staring at me, I'm trying to be cute and hug you here

tommysin; hey im not complainin  
tommysin; i'll stop staring sorry

jemmymads: don't say sorry, babe, it's fine  
jemmymads: you should really put your phone down though

tommysin; yeah i should shouldn't i  
tommysin; oh coffees done

jemmymads: ugh  
jemmymads: Why'd you have to walk away so soon? I was warm :/

tommysin; i'll be back

jemmymads: I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave

tommysin; stop staring at my ass oh my god  
tommysin; kidding,kidding

jemmymads: I could stare at other places if you walked backwards~

tommysin; that wouldn't end up well darlin

jemmymads: you have a point  
jemmymads: just bring the food to the bedroom, I'll carry the coffee there now

tommysin; i just answered the door  
tommysin; this guy is staring, i just want the food please

jemmymads: nvm, I'm coming now  
jemmymads: lmao I can't find my boxers, this is fine, I'll just surprise him

tommysin; oh my god his face  
tommysin; james please

jemmymads: nobody stares at you but me, Tommy  
jemmymads: come to bed with me. Well eat, and then I can kiss you until you forget your own name

tommysin; i doubt i can forget my name but yeah, lets go do that

jemmymads: shh, let me live a little

tommysin; okay okay, lets eat

\--

jemmymads: now that I think about it, I would've stared at you too if I was the delivery guy

tommysin; exactly  
tommysin; but it was weird

jemmymads: I know, it was a bit creepy tbh  
jemmymads: at least he probably won't be coming back again

tommysin; thank god for that

jemmymads: mhm  
jemmymads: so since we're on the topic of you~..  
jemmymads: what do you wanna do?

tommysin; anything really  
tommysin; we really should take a shower

jemmymads: I'm down for that

tommysin; come on then  
tommysin; music or no

jemmymads: you're voice is enough music for me, but you can play whatever you want

tommysin; well in that case music because you will be blessed by my singing voice

jemmymads: catch me if I faint then, you already leave me breathless

tommysin; i'll be holding you the whole time

jemmymads: you're going to kill me one day, get in here and love me you nerd

\--

tommysin; well good thing you didn't faint-

jemmymads: i was too distracted to faint  
jemmymads: you look cute when your hair is down btw

tommysin; you mean wet and matted to my head like a wet dog?

jemmymads: it does not look bad and you know it  
jemmymads: poodles are cute, okay?

tommysin; i look like a poodle?

jemmymads: kinda? i mean when your hair is wet it gets really curly like a poodle

tommysin; i dont know if i should be insulted or not  
tommysin; i guess if you like poodles thats a plus

jemmymads: well i wouldn't insult you  
jemmymads: i mean i would, but you really do look cute with wet hair

tommysin; its not that cute

jemmymads: yes it is

tommysin; uh, no

jemmymads: uh, yes

tommysin; you wanna fight james

jemmymads: yeah, actually  
jemmymads: square up, Tommy

tommysin; im squared

jemmymads: your weave doesn't count

tommysin; oh my god  
tommysin; come here

jemmymads: no, you're going to kill me and I know it

tommysin; nah  
tommysin; oh my god your laugh is so cute

jemmymads: hUSHUSHUSH  
jemmymads: don't make fun of my laugh

tommysin;i love it!  
tommysin; please keep laughing

jemmymads: stOP YOU'RE MAKING ME RED

tommysin; red suits you

jemmymads: I hate you sometimes, end this

tommysin; nooooo (:

jemmymads: fight me then

tommysin; i have magic fingers in more ways then one do you wanna go??

jemmymads: I mean.. your fingers are magic but not for the reason you think

tommysin; we you're about to find another reason

jemmymads: what are you planning, Thomas?

tommysin; you'll see ;)

jemmymads: ooh ;)  
jemmymads: omw

\--

tommysin; i doubt you were expecting me to tickle you  
tommysin; i never said it'd be pleasent

jemmymads: I hate you tbh  
jemmymads: I can't you did that to me, I'm hurt

tommysin; but you love me  
tommysin; i love your laugh

jemmymads: I do love you, but is2g, you're sleeping on the couch if you tickle me again

tommysin; who would keep you warm then :0

jemmymads: the thought of you tbh

tommysin; oh

jemmymads: I'm gonna come back to bed but if you tickle me again, I can't promise to let you live

tommysin; i wont i wont  
tommysin; i'll use my magic fingers for something else next time

jemmymads: you better  
jemmymads: I can see that smirk of yours, is2g Thomas

tommysin; my smirk is the best

jemmymads: no, I'll show you what's the best

tommysin; holy shit-

\--

jemmymads: can you speak at all?

tommysin; no  
tommysin; rip my voice

jemmymads: omg  
jemmymads: I would say I'm sorry but,, I'm not  
jemmymads: oh, my voice is gone too

tommysin; oh well we are even then

jemmymads: you weren't complaining before though  
jemmymads: in fact, you were too busy moNAONDYHUD  
jemmymads: okay okay, I'm sorry!

tommysin; im sleeping on the couch bye

jemmymads: no please, I love you!!

tommysin; i love you too

jemmymads: please stay babe, I promise not to joke again <3

tommysin; im hugging you

jemmymads: God bless America

tommysin; you're warm

jemmymads: you're warm top, babe

tommysin; still

jemmymads: shh, just hold me, tommy

tommysin; alright alright


	3. Chapter 3

jemmymads: you're cute when you snore  
jemmymads: i'm definitely keeping this picture of us, you look so cute

tommysin; you forget my phone buzzes when you message me  
tommysin; this is why i never sleep james

jemmymads: turn your phone off then, i was admiring you, you know

tommysin; i read it, i know  
tommysin; but, sleep

jemmymads: sigh  
jemmymads: night tommy

tommysin; love you  
tommysin; you can admire me now im turning the vibrate off

jemmymads: i'm gonna go to sleep, i'll admire you in the morning  
jemmymads: love you too, tommy

\--

tommysin; we have work  
tommysin; im ready for d eath

jemmymads: ugh, don't remind me  
jemmymads: i think im getting another cold, my head's killing me  
jemmymads: do you want tea or coffee?

tommysin; anything works jemmy  
tommysin; actually let me make it, take some medicine and lay down babe

jemmymads: no no, i have work to catch up on, i can't miss today, babe  
jemmymads: im okay, really, i already took medicine

tommysin; you can go to work but lay down until im done  
tommysin; coffee or tea

jemmymads: ugh, fine  
jemmymads: tea please

tommysin; coming right up

jemmymads: God I love you  
jemmymads: aw, and you put honey in it!!!

tommysin; i love you too  
tommysin; i know whats up  
tommysin; imma go shower, join me if you want

jemmymads: can I play with your hair if I join you?

tommysin; of course

jemmymads: omw

\--

tommysin; im gonna have to bring my shampoo over here, or you're gonna have to stay at mine

jemmymads:.... are you asking me to move in with you?

tommysin; i mean if you want,,  
tommysin; it might be a little early but

jemmymads: you do realize that that means waking up to me every morning, right? Like I'm sick pretty much every other day, I practically own the drug store in town because of how often I buy from there, I'm a mess of anxiety and nerves and random breakdowns...  
jemmymads: are you seriously willing to put up with that?

tommysin; it wouldnt be 'putting up with you'?   
tommysin; i love you james and i want you to be with me  
tommysin; if i could go home to you, with you, and wake up to you everyday i'd be the happiest man alive

jemmymads: Alright. Yes, I'll move in with you.  
jemmymads: Just don't be surprised if I steal all of your shirts  
jemmymads: And i love you too, Tommy

tommysin; i dont think you could steal all of them i have too many   
tommysin; but you can wear them i bet you look cute  
tommysin; so much jemmy

jemmymads: you're going to make me cry and I don't even know why  
jemmymads: i'm going to kiss you like hell as soon as i get in there, be ready

tommysin; as long as you dont knock me over

jemmymads: i promise i won't  
jemmymads: you might not want to be holding anything though

tommysin; putting down the bottle

\--

jemmymads: my fevers gone now  
jemmymads: what are you doing right now?

tommysin; listening to hamilton rant  
tommysin; come in here and kiss me so he'll shut up

jemmymads: omw  
jemmymads: what room are you in?

tommysin; my office  
tommysin; good lord he has another bill

jemmymads: my god, I'm right outside, put your phone down babe

tommysin; its down now

\--

jemmymads: I can't believe he tried to insult me  
jemmymads: his face when I kissed you though? Priceless

tommysin; he looked jealous????

jemmymads: idk why, I mean he hates our guts... right?

tommysin; i think?  
tommysin; hes probably just jealous because hes single

jemmymads: I hope so  
jemmymads: wanna make out again? We have time before the next meeting

tommysin; sure  
tommysin; hamilton is kinda still here though

jemmymads: that's fine, he can take notes if he wants

tommysin; he looks so sad mads  
tommysin; i mean hes annoying but at least get him to leave

jemmymads: how do you want me to get him to leave?  
jemmymads: I don't do well with other people, Tommy  
jemmymads: how do I ask him to leave anyway? "Hey, sorry but I need you to leave so I can make out with my hotter-than-hell-boyfriend?"

tommysin; give me a sec

\--

tommysin; did you see how hesitant he looked  
tommysin; i feel kinda bad  
tommysin; end this

jemmymads: oh my God  
jemmymads: Thomas you don't think...  
jemmymads: I mean, he's been pretty weird lately but..  
jemmymads: nvm it's stupid

tommysin; no what are you thinking

jemmymads: i mean.. he just tends to get kinda shy sometimes near us??  
jemmymads: and like,, like just now, you said it yourself that he looked jealous when i kissed you  
jemmymads: and no enemy walks out of a room looking that sad about anyone unless they're jealous  
jemmymads: its just... do you think he... likes us?

tommysin; maybe???  
tommysin; he has been acting weird

jemmymads: he has... but...  
jemmymads: what if he does?

tommysin; i dont know-  
tommysin; ive never really thought about it

jemmymads: me neither..  
jemmymads: i don't know, i guess we should think about this more

tommysin; we should talk to him about it

jemmymads: what would we even say?  
jemmymads: i mean, should we just.. walk up to him and ask him? where would we go from there?

tommysin; i dont know jemmy i wasnt thinking ahead

jemmymads: i know, tommy  
jemmymads: i guess we just wing it? if you want?

tommysin; we should just text him

jemmymads: that's very romantic of you

tommysin; our anxiety is too much  
tommysin; or should i say mine is

jemmymads: yours is tbh  
jemmymads: do you want me to just.. make a group chat?

tommysin; go ahead  
tommysin; you have his number right

jemmymads: yeah, here we go..


	4. Chapter 4

jemmymads has added tommysin +adotham into a new chat

jemmymads: Alex? we need to talk

adorham; uh, why

tommysin; is this really a question

jemmymads: look alex.. im just going to say it point blank; do you have feelings for us?

\--

tommysin; alexander?

adotham; yes

tommysin; yes what

jemmymads: alex, we're not going to harass you over this. Is it true?

adotham; if i werent true i wouldn't have said yes  
adotham; why are you even asking i thought you two were making out

jemmymads: well we were going to but then you happened and now I don't know what we're doing

tommysin; james is sitting on me thats whats happening

adotham; didn't need to know that???

tommysin; what, you jealous?

jemmymads: you wouldn't have to be if you came in here, alexander

adotham; i dont want to be the third wheel

tommysin; just so you know, i have two legs, you're both very small

jemmymads: what thomas actually means is that if you join us, you wouldn't be a third wheel, you'd be more than welcome to give us a try

adotham; i feel like this is a trap

tommysin; do you want a picture because

adotham; i

jemmymads: why don't you find out for yourself, alex?  
jemmymads: the door's still unlocked you know  
jemmymads: unless you'd rather stay in your office all day..

tommysin; what was that noise

adotham; nothing

tommysin; alex

adotham; i tripped over my chair

jemmymads: i can hear you running down the hall, oh my god

tommysin; alexander slow down  
tommysin; WE SAID THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED NOT OPEN

adotham; i have some regrets

jemmymads: alex, sweeie, your last regret is going to be not kissing us if you don't get in here, is2g

adotham; c o ming

tommysin; he just jumpped over my desk-  
tommysin; oh god

jemmymads: oh my gOGSD

\--

jemmymads: my lips are still numb, i can't believe you two

tommysin; you love us

adotham; can i sleep on your office couch

tommysin; why cant you just stay here-

jemmymads: i do, but still  
jemmymads: why would you want to sleep on the couch? we have a perfectly good bed you can use, hammy

adotham; i just

tommysin; hey hey, we arent trying to pressure you but the bed is an option

jemmymads: yeah, i mean, do whatever you want hammy, its fine  
jemmymads: but you know that you can talk to us, right?

adotham; i know  
adotham; i just dont want to intrude  
adotham; also i dont wanna walk to my car

tommysin; oh

jemmymads: you wouldn't intrude, hammy  
jemmymads: you could come over if you want, tommy and i didn't have anything planned anyway

tommysin; i mean i have watching tv and eating dinner planned but thats like  
tommysin; normal

adotham; i dont know your address

jemmymads: you better not plan on making mac and cheese again tommy  
jemmymads: you could just follow us though, hammy. or.. ride with us if you want

tommysin; my plans are foiled  
tommysin; we can just, order something

adotham;i'll follow you  
adotham; i can make something?????  
adotham; i mean for dinner

jemmymads: fine, but not from anywhere that sells macaroni  
jemmymads: oh, uh, i guess you can cook if you want, hammy  
jemmymads: but you don't have to, you know that right?

adotham; i wouldn't mind

tommysin; you can cook??  
tommysin; you never eat how-

adotham; i learned???  
adotham; i cook for my friends all the time

jemmymads: we can make sure he eats plenty, tommy  
jemmymads: im omw to your office anyway alex, i have files for you anyway

\--

jemmymads: i have granola bars too so be prepared

adotham; james no i

tommysin; alright

adotham; j am es

jemmymads: you're not allergic to peanuts, right hammy?  
jemmymads: wait i've seen you eat it before, we're good  
jemmymads: mkay, you can join us btw tommy, im just gonna sit on his lap and make sure he eats

adotham; im not allergic to anything  
adotham; hes now sitting on me  
adotham; tom help

tommysin; give me a second

jemmymads: tommy i'll let you make mac and cheese if you help me instead  
jemmymads: hammy, i see you trying to grab the garbage can, i /will/ feed you myself

\--

tommysin; i have been cornered in the hallway

adotham; IS THAT LAFAYETTE I HEAR  
adotham; THEY"RE BACK FROM FRANCE????

tommysin; i confirm  
tommysin; you can have Thomas back in a moment - L

adotham; i

jemmymads: omg  
jemmymads: laf you better not steal our boyfriend or i s2g

tommysin; IM FREE  
tommysin; im coming in and locking the door

adotham; do i want to know??

jemmymads: probably not, hammy  
jemmymads: okay, now where were we?

adotham; NO I WANNA KNOW NOW

tommysin; so they got back  
tommysin; and somehow within a few hours  
tommysin; found out we are dating  
tommysin; and they threatened me with their 6 inch heel

jemmymads: oh my god, tommy  
jemmymads: we're not that secretive though, so im not really surprised  
jemmymads: wait a minute, is laff wearing heels right now?

tommysin; yes  
tommysin; yet some how they are silent

jemmymads: im not surprised tbh, have you seen them run in heels? they're a pro

adotham; its scary  
adotham; they could drop someone in about 2 seconds

tommysin; well  
tommysin; lets not mess up

jemmymads: agreed  
jemmymads: come over here tommy, alex is really soft and warm, you're missing out

tommysin; we will crush him if we both sit on him  
tommysin; wait when did you get a couch in here alex

adotham; this was john's office before he got a better one  
adotham; he couldn't get the couch out the door

jemmymads: looks like we're going to take up the couch then  
jemmymads: remind me to thank john later

adotham; but  
adotham; oh  
adotham; thomas is really strong

tommysin; you're really small

jemmymads: oh, i know he is ;^)  
jemmymads: oH  
jemmymads: you didn't have to pick me up too-

tommysin; i had to  
tommysin; you're right alex is soft

adotham; s top touching my stomach

jemmymads: i never knew you had a pudge, this is so cute omg  
jemmymads: where else are you this soft omg

adotham; s t o p  
adotham; i will bite you thomas i swear

tommysin; i bet your thighs are soft

adotham; if you dont stop you'll never find out

jemmymads: i think we will find out, hammy  
jemmymads: are you by any chance ticklish?

tommysin; by that squeal im guessing yes

adotham; S TOP

tommysin; ow dont hit me ):

jemmymads: okay okay, i'll stop  
jemmymads: but,,, did you know that thomas is sensitive on his neck though bc

tommysin; betrayed

adotham; stop typing you're a little busy

tommysin you're allowed to torture me but i cant touch your stomach  
tommysin; offended

jemmymads: its okay tommy, we can find out more about hammy later  
jemmymads: besides, even i don't get to torture you enough

tommysin; yes you do-

\--

adotham; thomas i feel your hand you arent slick

tommysin; foiled again

jemmymads: lies tommy, lies  
jemmymads: get your hand north of the equator boi

tommysin; just because we are at work doesnt mean we cant have fun

adotham; we are very close to washington's office think again

tommysin; wait you still didn't eat that granola bar  
tommysin; stop wiggling

adotham; n o

jemmymads: tommy, im not risking getting caught by washington like this  
jemmymads: and you need to eat, hammy  
jemmymads: you'll get a nice reward if you do

adotham; what kinda reward

tommysin; washington wont mind

adotham; dont test him tom

jemmymads: Tommy, I'm not doing anything with either of you right outside his office  
jemmymads: and Hammy, you'll just have to find out

tommysin; i can wait  
tommysin; we have like 20 minutes until work is over anyway  
tommysin; HOLY SHIT DID ALEX JSUT SHOVE THAT THING DOWN HIS THROAT

adotham; i ate it now what

jemmymads:......... I think I've changed my mind actually, let's do this

adotham; we have 20 minutes  
adotham; nevermind

tommysin; thats what i thought

jemmymads: wow

\--

jemmymads: look at that, right on time ;^)

adotham; i cant believe

tommysin; i hope you own turtle necks

adotham; i dont. i hate you

jemmymads: tsk tsk Hammy, you should've expected it  
jemmymads: you can borrow one of my scarfs tomorrow if you want, you just need to tell me what you're wearing in the morning so I pick the right color scarf

adotham; i have a forest green sweater i can swear  
adotham; honestly fuck suits

tommysin; you cant find any in your size can you

adotham; you know what

jemmymads: Tommy, please, be nice or I'll tell Hammy /everything/ about you  
jemmymads: and I mean /everything/

adotham; tell me anyway

tommysin; ARENT U DRIVING

adotham; i can multitask  
adotham; im not even looking at my phone

jemmymads: no no no, stop the car Alex, is2g you better put your phone down now

adotham; okay okay

tommysin; im looking in the mirror  
tommysin; is he singing  
tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: this is so cute omg  
jemmymads: when we get back home, you two are going to sing together is2g

tommysin; ABORT HE SAW ME LOOKING

adotham; no singing  
adotham; i was  
adotham; calling to my people

tommysin; i

jemmymads: sure Jan, sure  
jemmymads: I still want to hear you both sing, don't think you're getting away with it

tommysin; im fine with it

adotham; oh no looks like i have to drive call back later

tommysin; alex i

jemmymads: smh, I will handle you at the house Alexander, just try me

tommysin; he is literally looking everywhere but our car

\--

tommysin; we're here by the way

adotham; why is this apartment complex so big  
adotham; i swear if you have one of those 5 people bathtubs

jemmymads: actually it's a two people bath but we can fit a third  
jemmymads: I'm getting my ipod, get ready you two

tommysin; both of you equal one person

adotham; im going to kick you right in the dick

tommysin; can you reach that height

adotham; do you wanna test it

jemmymads: listen here Thomas, I will let him kick you in the dick of you bring up our height again

tommysin; okay okay god

adotham; please tell me we dont have to take the elevator

tommysin; i mean i live on the 6th floor

adotham; haha,,see you up there

jemmymads: are you claustrophobic, Alex?  
jemmymads: that's it, I'm walking with you, you don't know where the door is anyway

adotham; im already on the second floor just take the elevator james

tommysin; i  
tommysin; i never even thought

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: wow, rude  
jemmymads: come on Tommy, let's just take the elevator then

tommysin; how is he up here before us  
tommysin; hes like, dead

adotham; IM FINE

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: for a man whos' smaller than me, you have a lot of stamina  
jemmymads: i would be terrified if you weren't cute, hammy

adotham; ;)

tommysin; it took him 2 minutes to type that  
tommysin; you need to s it down

adotham; imfine

jemmymads: nope, nope, you're sitting down hammy, lets go  
jemmymads: don't even try to get out of this hold, you wont

adotham; im to tired to try

tommysin; well i guess we can text if the tub fits three people or not

jemmymads: oh my god tommy  
jemmymads: i guess we can try  
jemmymads: phones away, ladies

tommysin; rude

adotham; why do we own the same shampoo

tommysin; i

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: alex, you can sit on my legs you know  
jemmymads: i can see you trying to squish yourself, you're not even big

adotham; i dont want to sit on you-  
adotham; i want you to have room  
adotham;THOMAS NO

jemmymads: tHOMSSG

\--

jemmymads: next time, let's do that in a bigger tub WITHOUT getting my phone wet

tommysin; oops  
tommysin; i had to get alex in some how

adotham; you really didn't

jemmymads: Tommy, you could just, ya know, let him sit behind me?? Or in front of me?? Not drop him??

tommysin; let me be

adotham; thomas you dropped me

tommysin; sorry?  
tommysin;OW FUCK-

jemmymads: oh my God with you two, it's like dealing with children sometimes  
jemmymads: I'm going to grab some water, please don't kill each before I get back

tommysin; no promises

\--

tommysin; how are you so flexable-

jemmymads: Jesus Thomas, idk what you two are doing but im staying out of this one  
jemmymads: I'll be in the living room sin free, thank you

tommysin; he fell off the bed, then got back up  
tommysin; but feet first  
tommysin; and i dont understand

jemmymads: nevermind, omw  
jemmymads: i need to see this first hand

adotham; thanks for HELPING thomas

tommysin; hey you seemed to have it

adotham; rude

jemmymads: i was going to make a joke but i don't think i should now

adotham; make it anyway

tommysin; alex stop hitting me

adotham; it doesnt hurt stfu

jemmymads: nope, not even going to bother  
jemmymads: i can hear you two hitting each other, do i need to mother you both?

tommysin; HE STARTED IT

adotham; says the one who lay there and watched me hit the ground and didnt bother to help  
adotham; its very rude

jemmymads: thomas, apologize to hammy or is2g, i will throw out the macaroni in the fridge

tommysin; sorry alexander

adotham; that was quick

tommysin; macaroni alex, macaroni

jemmymads: thank you  
jemmymads: im coming in now, so you better not start again

tommysin; we wont

adotham; actually no promises

jemmymads: i swear to god, i will never kiss either of you for a week

adotham; hey if he says something i have every right

tommysin; dont bring me into this i agreed

jemmymads: i guess i'll just go back to my place if you two can't be civil for one night

adotham; noooo james pleaase!!!

tommysin; jemmy!!!

jemmymads: can you two PROMISE to behave like adults then?

adotham; i promise

tommysin; just dont leave

jemmymads: i wasn't going to leave anyway, I was just going to go lay on the couch  
jemmymads: you're forgiven as long as one of you spoon me

adotham; !!!

tommysin; why did you lay on him

jemmymads: this is fine, i like being laid on  
jemmymads: tHOMAS NOPLKI

adotham; THOMAS NO PLEASE WE ARE SMOL

tommysin; sh

adotham; oh he switched places

jemmymads: oh my god thomas  
jemmymads: how did you manage to roll all of us over like that?  
jemmymads: don't answer that actually

tommysin; perks if working out

adotham; i require video of said working out

jemmymads: video? i say we go to the gym with thomas next time  
jemmymads: or you could, ya know, work out here,,

adotham; it'd be weird for me to go to the gym, i can barely lift a file box-

tommysin; you can be the supporting boyfriend  
tommysin; bring me water or something

jemmymads: or, hammy could video tape since his hands are really steady, and we can make out in the background

adotham; do they even allow cameras in gyms

tommysin; i think so, as long as you are like stalking people

jemmymads: well i see no reason to stalk anyone, anyway  
jemmymads: we can just say it's for motivation if anything

adotham; i can put on my glasses and say im making a documentary

tommysin; you have glasses?

adotham; yeah

jemmymads: ...... please tell me you brought them with you

adotham;i always have them-

tommysin; where

adotham; my bag-

jemmymads: i'm getting them, i can't wait to see you in them


	5. Chapter 5

jemmymads: iM WHEEZING  
jemmymads: LITERALLY WHEEZING  
jemmymads: HOW IS HE SO CUTE

tommysin; i dont think ive ever seen a cuter person  
tommysin; scratch that you're the cutest person hes the most adorable

adotham; why this,,,,

jemmymads: hush hush hush, i am sWOONING TBH  
jemmymads: alex, my dear, my hammy,,,  
jemmymads: how the fuck are you so cute  
jemmymads: i could cry tbh

adotham; im being attacked  
adotham; this isnt okay  
adotham; im leav ing

tommysin; alexander no

adotham; THAT TICKLES STOP

jemmymads: nope, we have you now  
jemmymads: snatched and locked up in our amrs

adotham; S TOOP

tommysin; but your stomach is so s o ft

adotham; THATS MY SIDE THOMAS

jemmymads: alex, you're so soft though-  
jemmymads: are your thighs the same way?

adotham; i dont just touch my own thighs,,,

tommysin; well lets find out

jemmymads: with pleasure  
jemmymads: oh my god they are,,

tommysin; hes giggling oh my god  
tommysin; he dropped his phone oh well  
tommysin; imma try something

jemmymads: what are you gon- OH  
jemmymads: oh my god-

tommysin; now i know how sensitive his thighs are  
tommysin; also he has like a deathgrip on my hair please help

jemmymads: i mean,, i could help but he has a grip on my thigh and there's only one way i know how to help us both  
jemmymads: time for me to sin again

tommysin; back to it i guess  
tommysin; not that i mind ;)

jemmymads: oh don't worry, you're next, babe ;)

\--

jemmymads: why are you two so god damn attractive

tommysin; im so tired i cant even accept that  
tommysin; also alexander is asleep

jemmymads: shh, let's sleep then  
jemmymads: love you tommy

tommysin; love you too  
tommysin; i love you as well alexander  
tommysin; you didnt feel that but i kissed your head

jemmymads: you're such a dork, tommy  
jemmymads: okay okay, im sorry  
jemmymads: love you too though, hammy

tommysin; alright so alex is in the middle, i cant spoon you james so  
tommysin; i'll hold you both

jemmymads: we could both hold alex, you know. wouldn't that be easier for you?

tommysin; i want to cuddle you both

jemmymads: fine, only because I can't always say no to you though  
jemmymads: do you want me to move to the other side of you?

tommysin; noooo  
tommysin; stay there i have long arms

jemmymads: okay okay  
jemmymads: wow your arms really are long babe  
jemmymads: mkay, night now tommy

tommysin; goodnight jemmy

\--

tommysin; where did alex go and how did he get out of our hold without waking us up-

jemmymads: i don't know.. he was practically smothered too..  
jemmymads: i'm gonna go see if he's in the kitchen

adotham; you dont have to see, i am, hi  
adotham; and i lived with john and laf for a while, they are huge cuddlers i learned to slip out without disturbing them

tommysin; why did you get up so early

jemmymads: I have so many questions, but I want to know why you're you so early too

adotham; breakfast  
adotham; also go ahead and ask them

jemmymads: first of all, how did you get out of Thomas's death grip? Even i can't get out of it

adotham; again, practice  
adotham; Lafayette looks like they are feminine but they are ripped, im pretty sure Tom and Laf are equal in their death grip

tommysin; oh i knew that  
tommysin; laf doesnt go to the gym but they run and lift at home, hercules happens to have a workout room,for some reason-

jemmymads: just.. wow with you two. Last question; isn't it almost terrifying at how similar Laff and Thomas are and look?

tommysin; its pretty scary

adotham; only if their hair is styled the same way  
adotham; maybe its like that, doppelganger thing  
adotham; where you arent related but someone in the world looks exactly like you?

jemmymads: isn't there supposed to be like seven lookalikes of you, though? I'd be terrified to meet mine tbh  
jemmymads: you should wear your hair up for a bit though Thomas, I'm curious now

adotham; same

tommysin; i put my hair up all the time??

jemmymads: i've never seen you with your hair up?? i have seen laf, and i know you're not laf, but i've never seen you like that

jemmymads: i've never seen you with your in a ponytail, babe. you should try it sometime

tommysin; i mean i put it up after i shower sometimes, it drys faster  
tommysin; and when i sleep, sometimes  
tommysin; i can put it up but i'll have to fix it again

jemmymads: i have never you seen you do it our entire relationship  
jemmymads: where are your hair ties again?

tommysin; the bathroom, second drawer down on the left side  
tommysin; just grab one of the black ones

jemmymads: why do you own so many if you never use these??  
jemmymads: don't answer that, actually. i grabbed two because when alex gets back, i plan on giving him pig tails

tommysin; i  
tommysin; i bought some  
tommysin; and lafayette comes over and LEAVES THEM HERE

adotham; im in the kitchen james i didnt leave

jemmymads: sure, tommy. sure  
jemmymads: why are you in the kitchen anyway, Alex?

tommysin; its true!

adotham; im making breakfast  
adotham; come eat why are you still in there

jemmymads: mhm, sure jan  
jemmymads: omw alex, calm yourself

adotham; bless the lord

tommysin; you better eat too alex

jemmymads: oh he will, tommy. we'll make sure of it  
jemmymads: you look really good in tommy's shirt btw, hammy

adotham; its the only thing i saw  
adotham; honestly its huge

tommysin; thats not all thats huge

adotham; e a t

jemmymads: tommy p l e a s e  
jemmymads: just,, eat your food babe  
jemmymads: spare me your sins

tommysin; fine fine

adotham; why do i have to eat this

jemmymads: because if you don't, i'll pout all day and never kiss you again until you eat

adotham; e a ting

jemmymads: thats what i thought  
jemmymads: stop staring and eat, tommy

adotham; thomas please

tommysin; sorry-  
tommysin; you look adorable

jemmymads: he is adorable, but we can admire him quicker if you eat, babe  
jemmymads: oh, i have six hairties on my wrist, so we can give him pigtails when we're done anyway

adotham; i didn't agree to this

tommysin; sh  
tommysin; you will

jemmymads: we can put clips in thomas's hair afterwards if you want, hammy  
jemmymads: i found a box of them under the hairties

tommysin; oh my god

adotham; i mean i dont mind

jemmymads: good  
jemmymads: you might want to sit on the floor when you're done, i don't think i could do the pigtails right if we're at an even height

adotham; alright

tommysin; alex he meant after you finish eating

adotham; oops

jemmymads: oh my god hammy  
jemmymads: you might as well just stay there then  
jemmymads: tommy you can help if you want

tommysin; im fine where i am

adotham; why are you staring

tommysin; you're cute

jemmymads: its true  
jemmymads: you're hair is really soft btw

adotham; its the shampoo

jemmymads: i can tell, you smell like fruit now  
jemmymads: and im done  
jemmymads: don't you dare move until I take enough pictures though

adotham; i  
adotham; your phone storage must be terrible now

jemmymads: i have three sim cards for a reason, and one of them is just mine and thomas's trip to virginia  
jemmymads: trust me, there will be a fourth the cuter you are

adotham; im concerned

tommysin; i just download more memory

jemmymads: you can do that tommy?

tommysin; with my phone i can  
tommysin; i just call the provider and ask for more memory

jemmymads: wow i feel smart  
jemmymads: i should start doing that then

tommysin; i mean i have to transfer things to like the data base and my computer but it works  
tommysin; more pictures

jemmymads: this is why you're a genius, tommy  
jemmymads: well there's a lot of reasons but you get the point

tommysin; i know 

adotham; dont look that smug

jemmymads: i take it back, alex is the genius

adotham; damn right i am

tommysin; im being attacked?????

jemmymads: look at my adorable genius with pig tails  
jemmymads: im swooning tbh  
jemmymads: stop pouting tommy, you're adorable too

adotham; what is thomas doing

tommysin; ;)

adotham; you better stop videotaping this  
adotham; i may be small but i'll destroy you

jemmymads: there's two of us and one of you, tommy  
jemmymads: i know exactly how to get to you too

tommysin; okay okay its off  
tommysin; im not deleting this though

adotham; ):<

jemmymads: :(  
jemmymads: rude

adotham; well what do we do now

tommysin; who knows

jemmymads: I don't know either  
jemmymads: uhh, movie, go on a date, or something else?

adotham; DATE

tommysin; holy shit

jemmymads: works for me  
jemmymads: Tommy, do you agree?

tommysin; im good with whatever  
tommysin; where are we goin?

jemmymads: uh.. i don't know  
jemmymads: movies, olive garden, ice skating.. i don't care tbh

adotham; OLIVE GARDEN

tommysin; dear god

adotham; i'll be back i have to go get something from my apartment

tommysin; alex wait-  
tommysin; there he go

jemmymads: oh geez  
jemmymads: don't even try to grab your wallet alexander, you are not allowed to pay for anything, is2g

tommysin; he legit just walked out the door  
tommysin; didnt even put his shoes on  
tommysin; i just

jemmymads: i don't know what to say anymore  
jemmymads: did he even grab his phone?  
jemmymads: he could get hurt, i'm worried already

tommysin; i think he has his phone  
tommysin; he just said he was going home

jemmymads: there's a lot of dangers out in the world, tommy  
jemmymads: you never know what could happen to someone  
jemmymads: haven't you read the mandela effect? there's so much to think about, babe.

tommysin; stop worrying james


	6. Chapter 6

adotham;IM HOME IM HOME

jemmymads: ARE YOU ALRIGHT ALEX?

adotham; yes???  
adotham; do we have like a color sceme or

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: i don't know tbh  
jemmymads: thomas, are you wearing purple again?

tommysin; im wearing whatever i find

adotham; SWEATWRS

tommysin; sweaters it is

jemmymads: are we doing a certain style? because i have an entire tote filled with sweaters, and i can match anything

adotham; i dont care just sweaters

jemmymads: mkay  
jemmymads: im stealing one of tommy's sweaters then

tommysin; i have plenty

adotham; IM READY

jemmymads: i'm ready too now  
jemmymads: i'll meet you in the car tommy  
jemmymads: are we picking you up, alex?

adotham;uh im outside

tommysin; you drive too fast holy shit

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: you are not driving us to olive garden, i enjoy living thank you very much

adotham; i cant race up those stairs again come on

tommysin; fine im coming

jemmymads: do i run down stairs?  
jemmymads: i shall actually, this looks fun

adotham; dont fall please

tommysin; hello elevator my old friend

jemmymads: i won't

\--

jemmymads: i pretty much just down an entire stair case, i have regrets

tommysin; alex looks adorable by the way

jemmymads: i'm coming i'm coming, don't rush me  
jemmymads: oh my god he does

adotham; sh ut  
adotham; up

jemmymads: never  
jemmymads: oh my god, i didn't think it was possible for someone to be so adorable but im wheezing

adotham; jumping into the abyss bye

tommysin; nope

jemmymads: more like jumping in my lap tbh  
jemmymads: don't look at me like that tommy, im just gonna hold him for a bit

tommysin; okay, just get in the car i guess???

jemmymads: i am in the car you nerd

tommysin; where did you go holy shit-

\--

tommysin; wow

jemmymads: i have my ways, babe  
jemmymads: you shouldn't be so surprised

tommysin; im really not

adotham; can you get in the car oh my god thomas

jemmymads: thomas you need to drive babe, i have to smother alex the entire way there  
jemmymads: i see you staring tommy

tommysin; you're adorable  
tommysin; okay fine im driving

jemmymads: trust me, i know alex is adorable  
jemmymads: alex, babe, stop squirming, i'm trying to kiss you here

tommysin; uh you are too james

adotham; STOP THAT TICKLES PLEASE

jemmymads: suddenly i cant read @ tommy  
jemmymads: NEVER HAMMY

tommysin; rude

adotham; p l ea se

jemmymads: never  
jemmymads: did you just kick me you little shit??

adotham; IT TICKLES

tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: that's it, you're definitely getting tickled now

adotham; nooo

jemmymads: too late, baby

\--

tommysin; we're here i-

jemmymads: oh, we are here  
jemmymads: i'll get you later, then

tommysin; yeah lets go

jemmymads: coming, coming, calm yourself tommy  
jemmymads: hammy, you look cute when you blush

adotham; im fighting you when we leave

tommysin; ci v il

jemmymads: i'll hold you to it  
jemmymads: we are civil, tommy. very civil.  
jemmymads: in fact, i'll show you civil right now

tommysin; j ames

adotham; i

jemmymads: hush, i'm allowed to kiss my boyfriends if i want  
jemmymads: don't pretend you didn't like it

tommysin; just  
tommysin; shh  
tommysin; ily

jemmymads: i love you too  
jemmymads: and you hammy  
jemmymads: we're getting breadsticks, right?

adotham; you're kidding right  
adotham; of course we are

jemmymads: good, that's the best part about this entire place anyway  
jemmymads: ya know, besides you two

adotham; dems fightin words  
adotham; olive garden  
adotham; is the shit

jemmymads: listen here buddy  
jemmymads: breadsticks are the shit here  
jemmymads: i live by the breadsticks, i'll die by the breadsticks

adotham; but pasta

jemmymads: but breadsticks

adotham; but all of it

jemmymads: but breadsticks

tommysin; wtf

jemmymads: ,,,,, but tommy

tommysin; guys the waiter has been waiting for 5 minutes

jemmymads: my bad

\--

jemmymads: i almost feel bad for him

adotham; i dont have regrets

tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: same  
jemmymads: his face when we glared at each other? priceless

tommysin; he was wondering wtf he did to deserve this

adotham; honestly

jemmymads: okay but,, breadsticks

tommysin; EAT

jemmymads: FINE, G O D

adotham; this is the shit

tommysin; for someone that doesnt eat you're shoving food into your mouth

adotham; i rarely get to go here

jemmymads: we should come here more often then  
jemmymads: alex did you just  
jemmymads: did you just shove a breakstick in your mouth??

adotham; yes

tommysin; i cant believe  
tommysin; also i'll take you here anytime you want

jemmymads: we can do this like twice a month if you want, hammy  
jemmymads: or more tbh

adotham; please

jemmymads: then it's settled

tommysin; date nights then

adotham;!!!!

jemmymads: !!!!!!!!  
jemmymads: we can do this every week if you guys want

adotham; i wo u ld be s o happy  
adotham; i'd also get fat

tommysin; i doubt that

jemmymads: you could never be fat, hammy  
jemmymads: i think beautiful is the word you're thinking of actually

adotham; uh  
adotham; no,,,

tommysin; dont look like that alexander  
tommysin; you're beautiful

jemmymads: i agree with tommy  
jemmymads: you really are beautiful, hammy

tommysin; i see you stuffing your face full of food  
tommysin; just so you dont have to talk

jemmymads: i would be hurt if you weren't so cute, hammy  
jemmymads: now you just look even cuter with chipmunk cheeks

adotham; im suing 

tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: you can sue me all you want but your are still adorable and i am wheezing because of this

adotham; im taking my breaksticks and leaving

jemmymads: no you're not, i'm sitting right next to you hammy

tommysin; oh my god where is he going

adotham; im gone

jemmymads: and i'm following  
jemmymads: you're so red hammy, oh my god

adotham; G ONE

tommysin; i cant leave we have to pay-

jemmymads: oh yeah.. wait you have my wallet, tommy. just use my card  
jemmymads: alex i see you covering your face, oh my god

tommysin; okay okay we're good

adotham; go a w ay

jemmymads: n o  
jemmymads: i'm gonna smooch your face until you relax, hammy

adotham; GONE  
adotham; BYE

tommysin; SNATCHED

adotham; PUT ME DOWN

jemmymads: oh my god tommy  
jemmymads: to the car we go!!

tommysin; to the car  
tommysin; kick me one more time i swear

jemmymads: oh my God you two  
jemmymads: this is so cute it's disgusting

tommysin; can you drive jemmy

adotham; T O MMY

jemmymads: of course  
jemmymads: don't pout Hammy, you're just adorable

adotham; ):

tommysin; i loooove you

jemmymads: looooove you Hammy  
jemmymads: I'm putting my phone down now but you're still cute

adotham; thomas no  
adotham; thomas we are in the car  
adotham; THOMAS

jemmymads: forget texting and driving, new rule; NO SINNING WHILE SOMEONE DRIVES  
jemmymads: you're lucky we're almost home, is2g

adotham; PLEASE  
adotham: WHY MUST YOU CURSE ME TO SCARFS AT WORK

tommysin ;)

jemmymads: ohmygidyouteo  
jemmymads: were home, please make yourselves decent

adotham; i didnt ask for this

tommysin; but you did

\--

adotham; please put me down i gotta take the stairs

jemmymads: or we could just carry you upstairs ;)

adotham; do you really wanna carry me up 9 flights of stairs

jemmymads: I would if it meant seeing that handsome face of yours still

adotham; b ye

jemmymads: hush, now for that, I will carry you  
jemmymads: nevermind, Tommy has you already

tommysin; here we go

adotham; let me wa lk

jemmymads: suddenly I can't read  
jemmymads: tommy please don't walk up two steps at a time, if Hammy gets hurt, I'll kill you myself

tommysin; hes fine

adotham; i just

jemmymads: you're just adorable and in love, it's okay, so are we Hammy

adotham; i cant rn sorry call back after the beep

tommysin; i

jemmymads: well Hammy, I guess I'll just have to ring you then, huh?

\--

tommysin; hes like  
tommysin; is he crying into my neck  
tommysin; babe no

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: oh my God, put him down Tommy, he's sobbing-

tommysin; alexander-

adotham; i

jemmymads: don't say anything, oh my God Alex  
jemmymads: we've got you, babe  
jemmymads: was it something I said?

adotham; you're so nice?????  
adotham; im not that attractive???   
adotham; why are you so nice

jemmymads: Alex, we're just speaking the truth baby  
jemmymads: baby boys you are so beautiful, and so kind hearted, and such a great boyfriend, Hammy  
jemmymads: we mean everything word we say

tommysin; ^  
tommysin; alexander you're beautiful i dont understand why you dont think so?

adotham; i

jemmymads: exactly  
jemmymads: we wouldn't just say these type of things if we didn't mean it  
jemmymads: you're our beautiful, handsome man, and we love you  
jemmymads: that's the truth

adotham; i just  
adotham; can we go lay down

tommysin; of course

jemmymads:of course hammy, whatever you want babe

tommysin; come here darlin

\--

tommysin; did he just jump into my arms

jemmymads: oh my god he did  
jemmymads: he's never allowed to leave this cuddle pile now, dear god

tommysin; im worried-

jemmymads: me too.. let's just hold him, yeah? maybe he'll talk to us later?

tommysin; hes stubborn  
tommysin; and been through alot  
tommysin; i dont know if he'll talk

jemmymads: i know..  
jemmymads: then let's just let him know we're here for him  
jemmymads: we can't go wrong with just holding him, right?

tommysin; guess not  
tommysin; hes asleep btw  
tommysin; can you grab my key out of my back pocket and open the door

jemmymads: of course  
jemmymads: take him to the bedroom, i'll join you after i turn the heat back up

tommysin; hes clinging to me  
tommysin; like a koala

jemmymads: oh my God  
jemmymads: I'm joining you now  
jemmymads: this is so cute omg

tommysin; i dont mind but we are still in our clothes  
tommysin; but i dont want to move him

jemmymads: it's alright, i got this  
jemmymads: look at that, he barely moved  
jemmymads: just don't touch his ribs, he's very ticklish there

tommysin; i wont   
tommysin; its kinda hard not to touch him though when he is practically clinging to you

jemmymads: i know, tommy  
jemmymads: he's an adorable little shit, i won't lie  
jemmymads: i'm glad he's here, though, ya know?

tommysin; me too james  
tommysin; im glad we talke to him  
tommysin; because this is great

jemmymads: i agree  
jemmymads: i never thought this would happen before, but...  
jemmymads: i'm happy it did. i love him, and i love you

tommysin; agreeed  
tommysin; i love him  
tommysin; i love you

jemmymads: you're such a sap, tommy  
jemmymads: get some sleep, babe <3

tommysin; i know  
tommysin; i try, sometimes  
tommysin; you too darlin <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO NEW FANFIC BEING BROUGHT IN SOON  
> ITS A NEW SHIP  
> THOMAS JEFFERSON/JOHN LAURENS  
> ITS GREAT
> 
> on a sad note   
> the 1-800 fic might be discontinued unless we find a alexander again  
> our alexander left and probably wont be coming back  
> i will update the last chapter if it ends  
> if we continue it  
> expect updates
> 
> with love,
> 
> Thomas <3

jemmymads: i wake up to hammy with his head on your chest and i'm swooning  
jemmymads: this is so cute, i need to frame this photo omg

tommysin; shhh you'll wake him up

jemmymads: you shush, i'm just admiring you both

tommysin; i know  
tommysin; he's very warm  
tommysin; how is he so warm, hes so small

jemmymads: they say the smaller you are, the closer to hell you get  
jemmymads: i guess that explains a lot

tommysin; that does  
tommysin; no wonder hes a ball of anger

jemmymads: mhm, but we love him anyway

tommysin; true  
tommysin; hes our little ball of anger

jemmymads: and yet, he's still the cutest thing ever  
jemmymads: how did we get so lucky?

tommysin; no idea  
tommysin; well i do know but  
tommysin; i just realized that he can see all of these

jemmymads: let him  
jemmymads: he deserves how to see this when he wakes up  
jemmymads: maybe it'll help

tommysin; hm maybe  
tommysin; i dont think ive ever seen him sleep so long

jemmymads: me neither  
jemmymads: i don't even think he's ever slept this long  
jemmymads: should we wake him?

tommysin; we should let him sleep  
tommysin; he deserves it

jemmymads: true  
jemmymads: i'm going to go start on breakfast then

tommysin; i'll stay here with him then  
tommysin; not that i have a choice  
tommysin; hes kinda attached

\--

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: okay then  
jemmymads: do you want me to bring breakfast to you?

tommysin; nope im up im coming

jemmymads: alrighty then

adotham; oh my god thomas

tommysin; what

adotham; you're hair

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: i don't even know what to say

tommysin; leave me alone

jemmymads: i couldn't if I tried  
jemmymads: you're just... wow

tommysin; ):

adotham; cheer up

tommysin; thats my neck-

jemmymads: look on the bright side  
jemmymads: you're still beautiful, tommy ;)

tommysin; i always have been  
tommysin; DID YOU JUST BITE ME

jemmymads: noooo, why would we? ;)

adotham; maybe

tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: in our defense, you don't get enough hickeys, tommy

tommysin; i  
tommysin; im the dom

adotham; its only because you're tall!

jemmymads: exactly!! You're hella tall and that gives you an advantage!

tommysin; you know you love it

jemmymads: of course I do, I wouldn't change you for anything

adotham; ;)

tommysin; oh my god stop  
tommysin; n o rth of the equator

jemmymads: were from the south, Tommy. We don't like the north ;)

tommysin; never again will i do what you say then

jemmymads: this is rude you know  
jemmymads: I'm offended, now

tommysin; you said it

jemmymads: you started it

tommysin; not really

jemmymads: let me have this one victory, Tommy

tommysin; okay hon

jemmymads: thank you  
jemmymads: what do you want to do today?

tommysin; sleep

adotham; sleep

tommysin; im so tired  
tommysin; ive done so much in the past few days

adotham; im just emotionally tired  
adotham; can i just

tommysin; did he just run into our room and body slam the bed

jemmymads: he did  
jemmymads: i'm not even going to say anything, let's just join him

tommysin; alright then

adotham; the bed is still warm bless

jemmymads: oh my god hammy  
jemmymads: be prepared to be laid on btw

adotham; im smol dont crush me

jemmymads: no promises  
jemmymads: you'll live at least

adotham; end this

jemmymads: never  
jemmymads: im crushing you with my love <3

adotham; im going to die

tommysin; i think you'll be fine

jemmymads: i'm not even that heavy, relax hammy  
jemmymads: besides, tommy can hold us both now

tommysin; god bless

adotham; ):

jemmymads: hush hammy, it's for your own good  
jemmymads: it comes with love, babyboy

tommysin; his face is so red  
tommysin i think he likes that nickname

adotham; SH UT

jemmymads: aw, such a cute babyboy!!

adotham; PLEASE

tommysin; i

jemmymads: how would you react if I whispered it in your ear?  
jemmymads: let's find out

adotham; FUCK

tommysin; james  
tommysin; i

jemmymads: i wasn't expecting,,,, THAT

adotham; leave me alone

jemmymads: oh no, now i can't  
jemmymads: that was just priceless

adotham; why this

tommysin; honestly

jemmymads: because we love you, babyboy

adotham; s t op  
adotham; i thought we were sleeping

tommysin; you know you love it

jemmymads: we were and then ~discoveries~ were made, hammy  
jemmymads: we can sleep now though, i'm too tired for anything else

adotham; you do this to me and then s l e ep  
adotham; rude

jemmymads: would you rather we continue?

tommysin; i think thats a yes

jemmymads: stop staring and join us, tommy

tommysin; i like the view from here though

jemmymads: if you say so babe, but you're missing out

tommysin; im comin im comin

jemmymads: i mean,,, you /will/ be ;)

tommysin i stg

jemmymads: im not god, im james, but close enough I guess

adotham; STFU

jemmymads: MAKE MEWFDS

tommysin; oh

\--

jemmymads: when I said make me,, I wasn't expecting that, Hammy

adotham; you asked for it though

jemmymads: i know but still  
jemmymads: my lips are still tingling tbh

adotham; thats a good thing  
adotham; is thomas  
adotham; passed out on the floor

jemmymads: mhm, im not that surprised  
jemmymads: we did wear each other out again, hammy

adotham; should we take him

jemmymads: we can try

adotham; he s heavy

jemmymads: can we just leave him here and join him then?

adotham; but the floor is cold

jemmymads: we can just tug the blankets down  
jemmymads: or we can wake him up

adotham; these blankets are also heavy

jemmymads: oh my God Alex  
jemmymads: fine, in waking him up

adotham; immw eak

tommysin; since when was i on the floor

jemmymads: you're not weak Hammy, you're just special  
jemmymads: you fell on the floor after ~things~ Tommy

tommysin; ow am i bruised  
tommysin; end this

adotham; i

jemmymads: not all of those bruises are from the floor, Tommy  
jemmymads: come up here and cuddle us babe

tommysin; coming coming

adotham; how can i not pick up a blanket

jemmymads: maybe it's because you don't eat enough, Hammy?

adotham; i eat!

tommysin; like one meal a day

jemmymads: you only eat more with us because we force you

adotham; but i-

jemmymads: shh, we're snatching you up Alex, you can't escape the truth, or our love

adotham; p lease

tommysin; nope

jemmymads: you can't get out of this hammy, just embrace it

adotham; you're warm im not even gonna try to get away

jemmymads: good, I wouldn't let you anyway  
jemmymads: now rest, hammy

adotham; okay


	8. Chapter 8

jemmymads: I can't believe we've slept that long

tommysin; alex is still asleep

jemmymads: I'm not surprised  
jemmymads: poor man is exhausted :/

tommysin; he always is

jemmymads: yeah, but it's more than usual  
jemmymads: even I never slept this much, Tommy  
jemmymads: im worried about him

tommysin; i mean he never sleeps, maybe hes getting comfortable with it  
tommysin; i mean i doubt he would be sleeping if we werent here  
tommysin; maybe hes scared

jemmymads: I just wish I knew how to help :/

tommysin; me too,,

jemmymads: should we try to wake him up? he doesn't really look like he's sleeping well anyway

tommysin; i dont know how he'll react to being woken up-

jemmymads: true.. but I can't tell if he's having a nightmare or not..

tommysin; i think he is always like this but we need to make sure

jemmymads: I guess I'll try to wake him up then

tommysin; please do

jemmymads: im going to try to tickle him, be prepared for my death

\--

adotham; HOLY FUCKING GOD

tommysin; i

jemmymads: I'm wheezing  
jemmymads: are you okay Hammy??

adotham; WHY ARE U TICKLING ME

tommysin; he screamed so loud

jemmymads: I just wanted to wake you up, oh my God

adotham; i   
adotham; why

tommysin; you didnt seem like you were sleeping well-

jemmymads: you kept frowning and tossing in your sleep, hammy  
jemmymads: neither of us were going to let you stay like that, babe  
jemmymads: are you okay?

adotham; yeah, im fine??

tommysin; you sure???

jemmymads: positive, hammy?  
jemmymads: i don't have to tickle you again, do i?

adotham; im fine!!

jemmymads: if you say so  
jemmymads: are you hungry at all?

adotham; not really

jemmymads: alright, can i cuddle you again?

adotham; why did you ever stop

jemmymads: you have a point, i guess i'll never stop

adotham; exactly

jemmymads: I'm seriously never letting you go though, you're very warm, Hammy

adotham; i dont mind  
adotham; thomas i feel your hand on my stomach please

tommysin; but you're so soft

jemmymads: Tommy has the right idea, you're a literal angry chihuahua, with a bonus of being adorable

tommysin; alex i love your stomach please

adotham; n o

jemmymads: y e s  
jemmymads: you literally are adorable, Hammy

adotham; end this

jemmymads: never, we're just getting started

adotham; i m go ing tosleep

jemmymads: go ahead, that won't stop us, babe

adotham; b ye

jemmymads: you can't say bye when you're in the middle of us, you nerd

adotham; bye

jemmymads: smh, I should pinch you for that

adotham; noo

jemmymads: I won't yet, I promise

adotham; "YET"

jemmymads: i can make "yet" right now if you want me to-

adotham; leave me alone

\--

tommysin; hes purring because im petting his stomach

jemmymads: oh i know tommy, i keep biting my tongue because this is so cute  
jemmymads: can i pet your hair, hammy?

adotham; do it

tommysin; sw eet

jemmymads: this is so cute omg  
jemmymads: the purrs and the little whines are making me incredibly gay, omg

tommysin; hes so cute

jemmymads: he really is  
jemmymads: is it just me or is his foot twitching a bit?

tommysin; hes like a cat

jemmymads: he really is, he's just too adorable

tommysin; adorable

jemmymads: who needs a cat when we have our hammy

tommysin; plus he cuter then a cat  
tommysin; and more loveable

jemmymads: i'm not allergic to him either which is the biggest plus of all

tommysin; true true

jemmymads: we should get an animal when we're all moved in together  
jemmymads: i vote a lizard

tommysin; we should get a snake  
tommysin; snakes are great

jemmymads: i like snakes  
jemmymads: but we're not naming it tommy, jemmy, or hammy  
jemmymads: I vote Sally if it's a girl

tommysin; rosaline

jemmymads: what about Rose?  
jemmymads: we could get one of those red looking snakes

tommysin; that works, im still callin her rosaline though

jemmymads: you're unbelievable

tommysin; dont hate me because you arent me

jemmymads: i could hate you for a lot of reasons tommy, don't push it ;)

tommysin; i

jemmymads: im kidding babe, i could never hate you

tommysin; im glad

jemmymads: you're too cute to be hated, tommy

tommysin; pretty sure thats you and alex

jemmymads: nope, pretty sure that's just you and alex

tommysin; lies

jemmymads: i see none

tommysin; all the lies

jemmymads: i see one lie and its you

tommysin; very rude

jemmymads: its just the truth

tommysin; rosaline is the only one that doesnt attack me and shes not even here yet

jemmymads: it's not our fault you're fun to tease

tommysin; me, an attacked youth

jemmymads: you're not even a youth, you're almost elderly

tommysin; IM 31

jemmymads: almost 40, that's so cute

tommysin; 3  
tommysin; 1

jemmymads: so old and yet so cute

tommysin; just because you're what  
tommysin; 29 doesnt mean im old  
tommysin; alex is the youngest tho

jemmymads: yeah, but alex is also the least mature so he's still cute  
jemmymads: you are the second mature one here and yet you're still old, babe

tommysin; im insulted

jemmymads: i'll make it up to you later, babe

tommysin; you better

jemmymads: i will, old man

tommysin; good

jemmymads: what do you wanna do now?

tommysin; continue to pet alex

jemmymads: omg, okay

\--

jemmymads: i'm going to pet you too though, im curious

tommysin; i

jemmymads: shh, your hair is fluffy okay

tommysin; okay

jemmymads: did you just whine-

tommysin; sh

jemmymads: omg  
jemmymads: this is so cute  
jemmymads: you're so cute

tommysin; sh

jemmymads: make me  
jemmymads: you're freaking adorable tommy, i'll never shush about it

tommysin; bye

jemmymads: don't be rude, i'm trying to compliment you, ya dick

\--

adotham; you're,,,,,,31,,?

tommysin; i

jemmymads: tbh tommy looks both younger and older at the same time  
jemmymads: i would've guessed 32 if I didn't know him well

adotham; i  
adotham; im 23  
adotham; ho w

jemmymads: alex how are you 23  
jemmymads: i thought you were like 25

adotham; no??  
adotham; i graduated at 17 so i got the job at like 19 and its been like 4 or 5 years

jemmymads: wow, just wow  
jemmymads: you're so young, it's no wonder why you're cute

tommysin; agreeed

adotham; im being attacked  
adotham; then again i am really young so

jemmymads: you're practically a twink, hammy

adotham; i take that as an insult  
adotham; thats what they called me when it was 18  
adotham; military guys ):<

jemmymads: aw babe  
jemmymads: im sorry  
jemmymads: im gonna smooch you everywhere to make it up to you

tommysin; wait

adotham; j ames 

tommysin; you were???? In the military????

jemmymads: shh, i need to smooch you  
jemmymads: tommy, even i knew he was military  
jemmymads: have you not seen his posture?

tommysin; i thought he saw it from like a movie and started doing it

adotham; your faith in me is worrying   
adotham; no i was in the military, then discharged

jemmymads: just,, wow tommy  
jemmymads: what were you discharged for, hammy?

adotham; dont freak out  
adotham; i may or may not been shot

jemmymads: you were,,, shot  
jemmymads: as in,,, you took a bullet  
jemmymads: oh my god

adotham; yes-  
adotham; i can feel your hold tightening thomas please

tommysin; never again

jemmymads: snatched, smothered, and loved  
jemmymads: we're never letting you go again

adotham; p lease

jemmymads: n e v e r

adotham; i mean  
adotham; im fine now??  
adotham; it was just a flesh wound

jemmymads: this is why we can't have nice things  
jemmymads: i'm putting a ban on all guns within a hundred feet of you  
jemmymads: we need to keep our hammy safe

adotham; i own a gun why this

tommysin; why

adotham; protection, and stuff

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: nope, not allowed  
jemmymads: nu-uh, you're stuck here now

adotham; its registered  
adotham; i might need it  
adotham; its not like i shot myself

jemmymads: i know, hammy  
jemmymads: but im still going to worry, and because i worry, i need to keep you safe

adotham; i dont even remember what happened  
adotham; i mean it didnt hit anything vital  
adotham; but I have scars

jemmymads: can i see them?  
jemmymads: your scars i mean

adotham; if thomas lets go of his death grip

tommysin; f i ne

jemmymdas: i  
jemmymads: it doesn't even look like a scar, its really faded

adotham; its been like 5 years

jemmymads: my childhood scars haven't even faded  
jemmymads: i would be bitter if i didn't love you

adotham; i?

tommysin; the one thing you take care of

jemmymads: tommy plz  
jemmymads: i can't smother him if he keeps moving to glare at you

tommysin; im sorry?

jemmymads: don't be, babe

tommysin; alex stop glaring omg

jemmymads: alex honey, i'll lay on you if i have to

adotham; but

jemmymads: shh, stop glaring babe  
jemmymads: you can kill him later if you want

adotham; nah

tommysin; why

jemmymads: smh at you hammy  
jemmymads: the one time i let you and you don't even take the opportunity

adotham; i just wanna cud dle  
adotham; not be smothered

jemmymads: we are cuddling though  
jemmymads: it's just very intense cuddling

adotham; i will die

jemmymads: you will love, i promise  
jemmymads: for the most part anyway

adotham; darn

jemmymads: we won't kill you, hammy  
jemmymads: you'll just suffer a little

tommysin; exactly

adotham; good god

jemmymads: we love you though  
jemmymads: and i can see you blushing, hammy

adotham; shUT

jemmymads: never  
jemmymads: you're so red omg

adotham; bye

jemmymads: don't hide your face, hammy  
jemmymads: its adorable  
jemmymads: you're adorable

adotham; nooo

jemmymads: yeeea

adotham; please

jemmymads: shh, its the truth

adotham; uh no

jemmymads: uh, yes  
jemmymads: you are adorable hammy

tommysin; true

adotham; lies

jemmymads: I'm going to make the "Why you always lying" song as your ringtone Hammy, try and stop me

adotham; you dont know my phone password-

tommysin; oh really now

jemmymads: you're a very easy man to guess, Hammy  
jemmymads: I'm certain it won't be a challenge

adotham; go ahead then

jemmymads: with pleasure


	9. Chapter 9

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: I have no words

tommysin; what is it

adotham; dont you dare

jemmymads: I want to say but,,,  
jemmymads: I don't know how to feel about it

tommysin; tell meeee

jemmymads: Alex, can I tell him?  
jemmymads: glaring at me isn't a response

tommysin; im guessing thats a yes

jemmymads: his password is "jeffermads"  
jemmymads: it's so cute

tommysin; seriously-

adotham; leave me alone

jemmymads: I'm totally changing my password now, that's just too cute @ Hammy

adotham; i just really love you guys  
adotham; thomas i see you sweating

jemmymads: we love you too Hammy  
jemmymads: mines going to be jamilton, just an fyi

adotham; <3  
adotham; o

jemmymads: <3  
jemmymads: Tommy are you okay  
jemmymads: you're literally sweating babe

tommysin; im fine

adotham; dont hide your phone from me  
adotham; oh my god

jemmymads: omg Tommy  
jemmymads: do you need help babe-

adotham; okay so  
adotham; i understand why hes sweating  
adotham; his password is 4/25/16 aka our anniversary  
adotham; also both his lock and home screen are us, like either me and you or the three of us and that led to his camera roll, half of his pics are just us

jemmymads: oh my God  
jemmymads: you two are just so cute, I'm suing you both  
jemmymads: I can't believe this, you're so sappy

tommysin; bye

adothan; NO

\--

jemmymads: don't you dare try and leave Thomas, I will lay on you too

tommysin; "lay"  
tommysin; if you hadn't noticed he knocked me to the ground from shear force

jemmymads: well then I'm going to fall for you  
jemmymads: literally, be ready

tommysin; oh god

jemmymads: wait nvm you're too far away

tommysin; alex get offf

adotham; nah

jemmymads: I  
jemmymads: nvm, I'm joining you two  
jemmymads: why is it so cold down here-

tommysin; its the floor

jemmymads: yeah but I wasn't expecting this much cold

tommysin; eh

jemmymads: don't you "eh" me, thomas

tommysin; e h

jemmymads: is2g i will hit you

tommysin; please

jemmymads: well since you asked so nicely, I guess I will

tommysin; I, no

\--

jemmymads: I can't reach you, but I'll get you later

tommysin; alex is yet again asleep

\--

tommysin; SORRY SORRY HES NOT ASLEEP

jemmymads: oh my God  
jemmymads: I'm just going to roll away from you two, I can't deal with your cuteness

adotham; get back here

jemmymads: n o

adotham; please

jemmymads: stop pouting omg  
jemmymads: fine, I'm coming back over

adotham; YAY

jemmymads: Hammy plz  
jemmymads: omg you're even cuter up close, I'm wheezing

adotham; <3

jemmymads: I would be so bitter if I didn't love you, Is2g  
jemmymads: <3

adotham; ily

jemmymads: i love you too, hammy  
jemmymads: and you tommy, even though you're asleep

adotham; he looks so peaceful

jemmymads: right??  
jemmymads: im taking so many pictures right now, just try and stop me

adotham; my phone is too shitty for pictures smh

jemmymads: well you know what, you're getting a new one soon then

adotham; what-  
adotham; no-

jemmymads: suddenly I can't read

adotham; I DONT NEED ONE

jemmymads: i don't speak lies

adotham; leave me and my 2000's phone alone

jemmymads: no  
jemmymads: you need a phone that you can completely enjoy without any hassle  
jemmymads: it'll be one of your christmas gifts

adotham; but i enjoy this phone

jemmymads: and you'll enjoy a new one, babe

adotham; but its my child

jemmymads: a cellphone can't be your child hammy

adotham; i have never owned a pet  
adotham; so its my child

jemmymads: what would you think about getting a snake, then?

adotham; they are cute  
adotham; i mean large ones are terrifying but  
adotham; thats because i am small

jemmymads: when tommy wakes up, we'll talk about different breeds and such  
jemmymads: i was thinking about a nice little boa though, they only get like 3 feet so

adotham; im not apposed to a big snake but like  
adotham; its gotta be trained  
adotham; and not 20 feet long

jemmymads: i would never get a snake that huge, i enjoy living tyvm  
jemmymads: we are not getting an anaconda, that i can promise you  
jemmymads: maybe a python though, they're really good with other animals

\--

tommysin; crushing my hopes and dreams since 2000

adotham; i

jemmymads: thomas, we already have an anaconda in this househould, we don't need another

tommysin; ;)  
tommysin; but rosaline ): 

adotham; if we get one it has to be at most the size of your arm

jemmymads: i wasn't even talking about you tommy, i was talking about hammy  
jemmymads: we're not getting an actual anaconda though, i refuse  
jemmymads: they eat literally everything, and that includes PEOPLE

tommysin; not if they are smol  
tommysin; and thats rude

jemmymads: tommy  
jemmymads: tommy tommy tommy, babe  
jemmymads: anaconda's are like six feet MINIMUM  
jemmymads: we're not getting one

adotham; agreed

tommysin; FINE  
tommysin; also i found one, a snake i mean

jemmymads: show us, tommy

tommysin sent a picture

adotham; get it  
adotham; n ow

jemmymads: I WANT 50, GIVE ME ALL OF THEM  
jemmymads: WE DON'T NEED A BEDROOM, LET'S GET LIKE 10 TANKS, A PULLOUT COUCH, AND MORE TANKS FOR THE LIVING ROOM  
jemmymads: ORDER AS MANY AS YOU CAN

tommysin; james  
tommysin; we only need one  
tommysin; im buying the largest one  
tommysin: shes bea tuiful

jemmymads: that's so unfair, I want all of them  
jemmymads: she is beautiful, but I still want them all

tommysin; one, they are pretty expensive  
tommysin; i know im rich but ya know  
tommysin; two, they require alot of care we cant take care of more then one  
tommysin; three, unless you want our apartment to become a bathhouse, i'd reconmend only one

jemmymads: fine  
jemmymads: only one then, but im not cleaning out her tank by myself, she could still eat me if she wanted

tommysin; ill do it

adotham; whats the biggest size

jemmymads: *we'll do it Tommy. You hold her, I'll clean the cage  
jemmymads: she can't be any more than likely four feet, right?

tommysin; the largest they have is three feet  
tommysin; which is actually a pretty good size  
tommysin; shes not venomous and she isnt hostile towards people 

adotham; thank the lord

jemmymads: god bless america  
jemmymads: i still think we should get 20 but one will do for now

tommysin; i already ordered her  
tommysin; i gotta go pick her up from the shop though

jemmymads: excuse you  
jemmymads: *we need to pick her up  
jemmymads: that is my child just as much as it's yours  
jemmymads: but is2g, if i find it in our bed, you're Dead

tommysin; can she be in our bed when you arent home-  
tommysin; also alex is asleep again  
tommysin; its kinda worrying

jemmymads: ,,,,, i'll think about it  
jemmymads: as long as you don't feed her on the bed, i think i'll be okay with it  
jemmymads: we should get him back on the bed though

tommysin; good  
tommysin; and i wouldnt do that  
tommysin; totally forgot you have to free snakes small creatures   
tommysin; there are enough rats in the world already no harm  
tommysin; yeah, scooch so i can get up and carry him

jemmymads: ugh, fine  
jemmymads: wow the view from down here is incredible, im swooning  
jemmymads: oH-  
jemmymads: you didn't have to pick me up too, tommy

tommysin; too bad  
tommysin; gotta protect the smols

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: okay then

\--

jemmymads: come lay between us, then

tommysin; already on it

jemmymads: you're so warm omg

tommysin; pros of wearing clothes

jemmymads: shh, we don't talk about that  
jemmymads: im gonna lay on you though  
jemmymads: this makes cuddling you both so much easier

tommysin; alright  
tommysin; alex is so smol   
tommysin; im kinda scared i'll break him

jemmymads: you won't break him, babe  
jemmymads: he's small, but he isn't made of glass  
jemmymads: he's so beautiful though, im bitter

tommysin; his hair is some how always on point  
tommysin; it makes me jealous  
tommysin; why must my hair be so frizzy

jemmymads: your hair is extremely fluffy though, babe  
jemmymads: besides, your curls are really thick and soft, i love your hair  
jemmymads: his eyes though,,, how can someone have such beautiful eyes

tommysin; true  
tommysin; also ive been asking that for like a week  
tommysin; how 

jemmymads: are we allowed to be secretively bitter at how attractive he is because-  
jemmymads: im bitter, but im also swooning, and yet im still in love with him

tommysin; yes we are  
tommysin; i love him but how is he so perfect

jemmymads: i honestly feel like god was like "wanna know what these two needs? a third gay"  
jemmymads: and like somehow through his creation, god kept finding ways to make him even more beautiful  
jemmymads: and like god just wanted to be a good bro for us and so now we have alex and i couldn't be more thankful  
jemmymads: am i actually crying though bc

tommysin; shh james its okay  
tommysin; but god you're right  
tommysin; fuck  
tommysin; why this

jemmymads: fuck im actually crying  
jemmymads: i dont wanna wake him up though  
jemmymads: hmu @ sweet embrace of death

tommysin; shh just bury your face in my chest  
tommysin; god im crying too  
tommysin; end us

jemmymads: i would scream if i could but i wont  
jemmymads: he's so beautiful, why are we such a mess

tommysin; you can scream when he wakes up  
tommysin; or go outside  
tommysin; he is beautiful but how much hes been sleeping is concerning me

jemmymads: i don't want to get up though  
jemmymads: we shouldn't let him sleep too for much longer though, he needs to eat  
jemmymads: and sleeping so much is a sign of depression and social anxiety and im going to worry myself again

tommysin; im waking him up


	10. Chapter 10

tommysin; OW FUCK

adotham; oops

jemmymads: oH MY GOD  
jemmymads: im never getting off of this floor, im too old for this

tommysin; ALEX PLEASE

adotham; i????  
adotham; why were you crying

jemmymads: nO REASON  
jemmymads: WE WEREN'T CRYING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
jemmymads: WE WERE JUST SWEATING, THAT'S ALL

adotham; thomas is still crying

tommysin; end it  
tommysin; pleae

jemmymads: gdi tommy, you gave us away  
jemmymads: end this  
jemmymads: we had so much pride

tommysin; i never stopped crying  
tommysin; james please

jemmymads: our pride is gone  
jemmymads: i have nothing left except for this floor  
jemmymads: it was nice knowing you both

adotham; n o

tommysin; there he go

jemmymads: why is it so dusty under the bed  
jemmymads: oh, i think i found leftover halloween candy

tommysin; good lord

adotham; you never answered my question

jemmymads: we were crying because we have a beautiful human being that we both come home to besides each other and we're bitter about it because you're so beautiful

adotham; lies

tommysin; not lies??  
tommysin; also im was worried because you sleep too much now

jemmymads: ^^^^  
jemmymads: same  
jemmymads: im coming back up now but im going to lay on top of the both of you and we are going to talk together and maybe cry some more, just an fyi

tommysin; k  
tommysin; so, alex is something wrong???

adotham; no??  
adotham; ive just been stressed  
adotham; and when im here i can finally sleep

jemmymads: how much sleep have you been getting before being here?

adotham; i dont even know

jemmymads: wow,, well that's going to change from now on  
jemmymads: i guess it's time we talk more seriously about our relationship then

adotham; what do you mean,,

jemmymads: well, two people living in one house can get pretty boring  
jemmymads: but if we had a permanent third person.. now that would make things more interesting

adotham; are you asking me to move in with you,,,

tommysin; yes

adotham; why,, i-  
adotham; wouldn't that get alittle stressful, having so many people in here at once  
adotham; i know im almost always over here but i have /alot/ of books  
adotham; and i dont know if you'd want john and herc over here sometimes-

jemmymads: alex, babe  
jemmymads: we can always find a new place if we need to  
jemmymads: besides, i don't mind if you have friends over. i don't mind any of them, and i don't think tommy will either

adotham; can i still have movie nights on friday-

tommysin; is that really a question  
tommysin; of course  
tommysin; plus we gotta get to know them  
sometime

jemmymads: exactly  
jemmymads: we should get matching feetie pajamas though, I vote superheroes  
jemmymads: if we're going to get to know them, we need to slay them with our cuteness

tommysin; cant we like get  
tommysin; alot of them

adotham; I WANT A FROG ONE  
adotham; dont ask

jemmymads: of course!!!  
jemmymads: I'll look on amazon right now  
jemmymads: dibs on a lion one  
jemmymads: we also need to get holiday onesies though

tommysin; i already have one  
tommysin; i mean

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: I'm insulted  
jemmymads: there's like 12 onesies in my amazon cart, how many more do we need?

adotham; more

tommysin; what are we doing for thanksgiving

\--

tommysin; alex  
tommysin; alex no  
tommysin; oh good lord

jemmymads: Alex yes  
jemmymads: we're going to have matching Halloween onesies with our own initials on the back btw  
jemmymads: idk what we're doing though Tommy, it's your to you guys really

adotham; we are going fo eat, and thats all 

tommysin;i  
tommsin; ok

jemmymads: if we don't have any biscuits though is2g, you'll both sleep on the couch

tommysin; buy some???

jemmymads: trust me, I'll make sure to buy some, but im just giving you two a heads up

tommysin; i didnt do anything-

adotham; dont lie

jemmymads: you did everything, Tommy  
jemmymads: except kiss me

tommysin; oh

adotham; gross

jemmymads: shush Alex, you're one to talk

adotham; insulted

jemmymads: you can't be insulted at the truth, babe

adotham; i can be and am

jemmymads: even though the truth is that you're gay?

adotham; oh

jemmymads: just wow, hammy

adotham; bye

jemmymads: smh you can't leave, I need you so I can smother you

adotham; gone

tommysin; i cant believe

jemmymads: I'm coming after you once I find my pants then

adotham; nope  
adotham; b ye

jemmymads: here I come, just try and outrun me

tommysin; holy shit

jemmymads: you can't outrun the smol, hammy ;)

tommysin ; im just gonna stay in here

jemmymads: or you could join us in the living room bc i don't think i can hold him for much longer

adotham; why this

tommysin; nah

jemmymads: because i love you and you need to be smothered tbh  
jemmymads: your loss though, tommy

adotham; you're warm

tommysin; ugh im coming

\--

jemmymads: so are you, hammy  
jemmymads: we should get on the couch though so tommy has room to hold us

adotham; but  
adotham; im comfortable

jemmymads: yeah, but if we sit on his lap, we can be even more comfortable

adotham; but

tommysin; sNATXHED

adotham; oh

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: gIVE US A WARNING NEXT TIME

tommysin; nah

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: plz

tommysin; shush

jemmymads: make me

tommysin; nah

jemmymads: omg, rude

tommysin; loveyou <3

adotham; gay

jemmymads: alex, you're gayer than the two of us combined, smh

adotham; true,,,

jemmymads: mhm  
jemmymads: scoot closer, i want to hold you too

tommysin; this is nice

adotham; so warm

jemmymads: right?  
jemmymads: who needs to work when we can do this all day

adotham; i need work

tommysin; do you

jemmymads: what you need is food, smothering, and sleep  
jemmymads: definitely in that order too

adotham; work goes before that stuff

tommysin; well we arent at work

jemmymads: exactly  
jemmymads: we are at home, on thomas's lap, where we can do things besides work

tommysin; dont give me that face   
tommysin; aw come on stop

jemmymads: hammy plz  
jemmymads: im going to smooch that face right off of you, is2g

tommysin; stop pouting  
tommysin; he looks like a puppy end this

jemmymads: he looks like an angry puppy, you can see it in his eyes  
jemmymads: this is so cute omg

tommysin; he has an awful bite though, hes not that sterotypical only bark no bite

jemmymads: oh i know, i think we've learnt that lesson personally already  
jemmymads: he's so red now, omg

tommysin; its adorable  
tommysin; hes adorable

jemmymads: true and true  
jemmymads: he's just too precious tbh

tommysin; aw hes hiding his face

jemmymads: im screaming, he's so red omg  
jemmymads: look at our beautiful boyfriend, im wheezing

tommysin; i never thought i could see that shade of red on someone

jemmymads: right? and he's turning even more red

tommysin; hes so sweet

jemmymads: such a little cutie, he's like one of those cabbage patch kids, except cuter

tommysin; those were terrifying james

jemmymads: they were not, tommy. they were cute to a certain degree, but hammy just takes the cake

tommysin; they were terrifying james   
tommysin; terr  
tommysin; i  
tommysin; fy  
tommysin; ing

jemmymads: you are mildly insulting our boyfriend you know, i compare him to a cabbage patch and you rUINED IT

tommysin; you're the one that said it!  
tommysin; they are terrifying and you know that

jemmymads: they are not terrifying!! They have chubby cheeks and soft bellys like Hammy! How dare you insult them!

tommysin; okay how about we look these up and see how cute they are  
tommysin; oh god

jemmymads: fine, I have some bookmarked anyway  
jemmymads: how are these not cute?? There's all sorts of races and such! They're cute!

tommysin; they are in my nightmares  
tommysin; i regret

jemmymads: oh my God Tommy  
jemmymads: im going to find a cabbage patch that looks like you just for this purpose now

tommysin; i will l eave  
tommysin; and take alex

jemmymads: you will not, I will fight to the death for Hammy tbh

tommysin; already leaving

jemmymads: wtf thomas  
jemmymads: fine, i guess i'll just stay here and suffer then


	11. Chapter 11

tommysin; alex is clinging to me i need help  
tommysin; james i have regrets

jemmymads: suddenly i can't read

tommysin; james please

jemmymads: i can't hear you over the sound of you leaving

tommysin; im com ing back

jemmymads: it won't be the first time

tommysin; rude

jemmymads: i was trying to make a sex joke you heathen

tommysin; still rude  
tommysin; and with alex clinging to me

jemmymads: maybe if you just stayed put, you wouldn't have that issue, now would you?

tommysin; i dont want  
tommysin; i dont even have to hold him

jemmymads: give him here then, us smols will stick together

tommysin; he wont let go  
tommysin; look at this-

jemmymads: oh my God  
jemmymads: you're on your own then, I'm staying out of that

tommysin; he s sti ll red

jemmymads: oh my God  
jemmymads: come here so I can try and get him off, then

tommysin; but  
tommysin; okay okay fine

jemmymads: would you rather he cling to you forever?  
jemmymads: that's what I thought

tommysin; well i dont mind  
tommysin; but his deathgrip

jemmymads: i got him, just tickle his sides and i'll catch him

tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: it worked, didn't it?

tommysin; there he go

jemmymads: this is so cute omg

tommysin; rt

jemmymads: he's a literal teddy bear omg

tommysin; so cute

jemmymads: he's even more red than I thought possible omg

tomnysin; rip

jemmymads: im bitter, how tf is he so cute

tommysin; no idea

jemmymads: i would sue him if i didn't love him  
jemmymads: and he's blushing even more, omg

tommysin; he doesnt even know  
tommysin; his phone is on the table  
tommysin; how

jemmymads: we keep staring at him and then texting, i think he's just imagining what we're saying tbh

tommysin; aw  
tommysin; sweet babe

jemmymads: he's so precious, i love him  
jemmymads: and you

tommysin; i love you too  
tommysin; i love him too

jemmymads: god we're so gay..  
jemmymads: and he's purring again, dear lord

tommysin; true  
tommysin; god its so cute

jemmymads: right??  
jemmymads: I'm swooning tbh

\--

adotham; i hateyou both

jemmymads: no you don't, you love us and that blush proves it

adotham; ):<

jemmymads: stop pouting babe, you know we're right

adotham; and those fucking dolls are creepy dont try that "they're cute" shit jemmy

tommysin; RIGHT

jemmymads: I'm being aTTACKED  
jemmymads: smh, I'm leaving you haters then, I can't deal with these insults

\--

tommysin; holy shit  
tommysin; james dont leave, first of all  
tommysin; you kinda cant now because alex has pinned you to the couch but  
tommysin; we love you dont leave

jemmymads: how tf is he so strong, I'm wheezing  
jemmymads: I love you too but im being attacked and I refuse to let this keep happening

tommysin; im asking the same question

adotham; military

tommysin; explains alot

jemmymads: okay but,,, is it just me or is this hot af, bc im pretty sure I'm actually wheezing

tommysin; it is pretty hot  
tommysin; maybe we should let him top sometime  
tommysin; fuck

jemmymads: I am definitely down for that  
jemmymads: asdfghjkl now is good, let's do this

tommysin; i think alex was already on it

jemmymads: I'm about to get on you if you put your phone down Thomas  
jemmymads: He's literally carrying me now, I've never been more aroused in my life than I am now

tommysin; COMING

jemmymads: you will be  
jemmymads: aLEXCGD

tommysin; stfu  
tommysin; oh my god alex-

\--

jemmymads: i dont think im ever getting up again

tommysin; same  
tommysin; how is alex still alive

jemmymads: idek how im still alive  
jemmymads: i cant even feel my hips anymore  
jemmymads: are any of us even alive atm

tommysin; alex is up and doing shit  
tommysin; im dead though

jemmymads: i question him tbh  
jemmymads: how tf is he even moving, im wheezing just thinking about it

tommysin; maybe hes just used to it

jemmymads: im bitter tbh  
jemmymads: he's smiling like its normal too, im definitely bitter

tommysin; me too

jemmymads: i want to join him but  
jemmymads: i don't think either of us can do anything atm

tommysin; im falling off the bed  
tommysin; see you on the other side

jemmymads: tommy plz  
jemmymads: omg you actually fell  
jemmymads: can i fall for you next bc

tommysin; hello  
tommysin; from the other side  
tommysin; OW

jemmymads: i have no regrets  
jemmymads: and you're really warm so i definitely don't have any

tommysin; i have regrets

jemmymads: i'll kiss the regrets out of you

tommysin; please do

jemmymads: with pleasure

tommysin; bless the lord

jemmymads: you're so gay omg

tommysin; so are you

jemmymads: yeah but im gay for you though

tommysin; true

jemmymads: mhm  
jemmymads: get your hand north of the equator, tommy

tommysin; why this  
tommysin; why am i always attacked

jemmymads: its because ily that i attack you

tommysin; i just want to put my hands on my bfs hips but No

jemmymads: fine, you can do that but nothing else or is2g

tommysin; okay okay

jemmymads: stop pouting, i cant kiss you if you're pouting

tommysin; but j ames

jemmymads: u g h, fine, but im not moving a lot for whatever you have planned

tommysin; oh you wont have to

jemmymads: oh my god, you're insatiable, thomas

tommysin; cant stop me

adotham; sinners  
adotham; finish whatever you're doing then come eat

jemmymads: i wasnt going to, now hurry up, im hungry  
jemmymads: THOMSDFW

tommysin; ;)

\--

jemmymads: fuck you and your stupidly cute face  
jemmymads: im never getting up again and this is all your fault

tommysin; get up jemmy  
tommysin; i'll carry you

adotham; what the fuck

jemmymads: i am nOT getting up, is2g  
jemmymads: you carrying me doesn't make me any less bitter btw  
jemmymads: dID YOU JUST TRY TO DROP ME

tommysin; anything that make you less lazy

adotham; i stg

jemmymads: i wouldn't be this lazy if i wasnt attacked so much by you two  
jemmymads: don't look at me like that that hammy, you know im right

tommysin; you love us

adotham; you guys eat your plates are on the table

jemmymads: i question my love sometimes  
jemmymads: you can put me down now tommy

tommysin; fine  
tommysin; wait alex where are you going

jemmymads: hammy come back  
jemmymads: dont leave me with the francophile

tommysin; alexander?

jemmymads: hammmmmmy  
jemmymads: i will waddle in there if i have to

tommysin; give me a second

adotham; i'll be back, just eat

jemmymads: im very concerned now

\--

jemmymads: tommy you didn't have to carry me again, but thank you

tommysin; already done dear

adotham; oh my god give me like an hour i'll be right back???

jemmymads: where are you even going alex, you literally just up and left

adotham; you'll see

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: im even more concerned

tommysin; lets just eat

jemmymads: fine, but im still worried

tommysin; alright well

jemmymads: w e l l  
jemmymads: i vote we talk about something else while we eat  
jemmymads: like a bigger home tbh

tommysin; im fine with that  
tommysin; but how big

jemmymads: is this the conversation  
jemmymads: the "how many kids/pets do we want" conversation

tommysin; no, we can get a new one when we have kids  
tommysin; if we have kids

jemmymads: oh thank god, im not ready for that talk anyway  
jemmymads: i would think a two bedroom for now?  
jemmymads: one for the three of us, and we could have a study room  
jemmymads: unless you two want your own offices, but i think two should be fine

tommysin; i have an office at work i dont need one at home  
tommysin; but it'd be nice to have a room to play my violin

jemmymads: okay, so a three bedroom  
jemmymads: bedroom, study room, and music room  
jemmymads: we can put Rosaline in the bedroom with us, but she still isn't allowed in the bed

tommysin; but james  
tommysin; fine dont be like that  
tommysin; three bedrooms  
tommysin; we need a bigger tub

jemmymads: once we get her and i know for sure she won't eat me, maybe she can sleep in the bed  
jemmymads: /maybe/  
jemmymads: but three bedrooms, a huge tub, and a bigger closet

tommysin; alright alright  
tommysin; one or two bathrooms

jemmymads: knowing us? two, but we need room for your hair products

tommysin; true  
tommysin; and we use the bathroom for different things and shit  
tommysin; master bathroom better have a huge shower too

jemmymads: exactly  
jemmymads: we should get a decent sized kitchen for alex though since he likes to cook

tommysin; 3 bedrooms, two baths, big tub, big shower, and large kitchen

jemmymads: we can start looking when alex gets back if he agrees

tommysin; alright

jemmymads: what do you want to do while we wait?

tommysin; finish eating  
tommysin; then lay down i guess

jemmymads: mkay  
jemmymads: im not getting up after this so lets just nap on the couch

tommysin; alright  
tommysin; that means i must carry you

jemmymads: oh my god tommy, you just want excuses to carry me, don't you?

tommysin; maybe

jemmymads: you're so cute omg

tommysin; leave me alone

jemmymads: never, I love you too much for that

tommysin; omg

jemmymads: i see you trying to hide that smile, smh you sap

tommysin; oh my god end me

jemmymads: n e v e r  
jemmymads: you're so cute though omg  
jemmymads: is that a blush I see?

tommysin; goodbye

jemmymads: you cant leave me, you're still holding me  
jemmymads: im not letting go of you either, omg  
jemmymads: you'll never get me to let go of you

tommysin; fi ne

jemmymads: thats what i thought, now lay with me so i can keep smooching you, babe

tommysin; bless

jemmymads: you're so cute, omg  
jemmymads: how tf are you are cute tommy, im bitter

tommysin; not cute

\--

adotham; can,,you come help me or

jemmymads: definitely cute  
jemmymads: alex, where are you??

adotham; downstairs  
adotham; in the lobby i mean  
adotham; they dont look happy-

jemmymads: i'm coming down in boxers, fuck pants  
jemmymads: give me a reason to look angry so i can scare them

adotham; i dropped this box on my foot because they scared me

tommysin; HO BOY

jemmymads: im running down the stairs now, i got this


	12. Chapter 12

jemmymads: holy shit there's so many people down here

tommysin; why the stairs

jemmymads: well im not going to make an entrance from the elevator  
jemmymads: holy shit there's a lot of boxes hammy

tommysin; why the boxes-

\--

tommysin; brb imma destroy this bitch

jemmymads: oh my god tommy  
jemmymads: tOMMY OMG

adotham; i

jemmymads: i cant believe this

\--

jemmymads: alex what even is in these boxes?

adotham; everything i own  
adotham; i mean you guys asked me to move in but i sorta kinda got kicked out

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: there's so little here though???  
jemmymads: is this really all you have?

adotham; i dont need very much  
adotham; i lived by myself

jemmymads: well thats definitely going to change  
jemmymads: you definitely need more clothes, dear god

adotham; whats wrong with my clothes

tommysin; you only have one box of them

jemmymads: its not even a box, its like half of a box  
jemmymads: okay, so stuff for hammy, then a new apartment, thats how we'll do this

tommysin; we can just do it all in one go  
tommysin; i mean  
tommysin; find an apartment then go shopping  
tommysin; god knows we dont have closest space

jemmymads: true  
jemmymads: okay, then I guess we should start looking for an apartment when we're inside  
jemmymads: we can pick up rosaline when we're in the new apartment since her things haven't even gotten here yet anyway

tommysin; alright so lets bring these boxes up  
tommysin; alex you taking the stairs

adotham; yeah

jemmymads: stairs it is then  
jemmymads: after you, hammy

adotham; ok ok

tommysin; alright

jemmymads: i can only imagine the stares we're getting atm

tommysin; fuck them honestly

jemmymads: id rather fuck you two though

tommysin; james oh my god

adotham; why is this so heavy

jemmymads: its not even heavy hammy  
jemmymads: do you want me to carry it?

adotham; no  
adotham; im fine

jemmymads: are you sure??

adotham; yeah

jemmymads: alrighty then  
jemmymads: how are you walking so quick omg

adotham; determination

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: okay then

adotham; i gotta

jemmymads: you do what you gotta do, hammy  
jemmymads: just leave the door open so i dont walk into it again

adotham; its open

jemmymads: bless your gay heart

\--

adotham; wheres tom

jemmymads: idek, he was behind us  
jemmymads: i didnt hear him trip either

tommysin; im here  
tommysin; i was stopped

jemmymads: by who?

tommysin; the respetionist

jemmymads: what did she say?

tommysin; she asked if i was cheating??  
tommysin; did she not see you there too??

jemmymads: i??  
jemmymads: i mean at least she's looking out for me, i should tip her for that  
jemmymads: did you tell her about us three?

tommysin; of course i did

\--

tommysin; she flicked my nose  
tommysin; i can not believe

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: im definitely giving her a tip, she's a saint

tommysin; she said its cute  
tommysin; also she fired that one chick who yelled at alex

jemmymads: im going down there right now and im going to hug her, try and stop me

adotham; dont leave me alone ):

jemmymads: but  
jemmymads: fine, come here so i can cuddle you then

adotham; :D

tommysin; i have been released

jemmymads: stop being so cute, hammy  
jemmymads: come up here and join us then, tommy  
jemmymads: there's room for a third

tommysin; i have boxes give me a second

jemmymads: just leave them by the door when you get here

tommysin; okay okay

\--

jemmymads: tommy i can hear you struggling, are you okay?

tommysin; im fine

jemmymads: sure jan, sure

tommysin; alex who is this

adotham; i

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: i dont even know what to say now

tommysin; okay question for another time

jemmymads: just get over here tommy, im freezing

tommysin; alright

jemmymads: how are you two so warm omg

tommysin; body heat

jemmymads: am i dating satan bc you're hot as hell

tommysin; alex probably is

adotham; i agree

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: that would explain a lot  
jemmymads: its no wonder why he's so beautiful then

tommysin; true

adotham; l ies

jemmymads: you know how satan was the most beautiful angel of god's?  
jemmymads: alex is the most beautiful human on earth, i mean damn son  
jemmymads: lucifer had no match for you, hammy

adotham; im slipping into the abyss

jemmymads: no you're not  
jemmymads: snatched and pinned by the force of a smol

adotham; end this

tommysin; no more phone

jemmymads: stop denying the truth hammy  
jemmymads: you are a beautiful man and i could literally cry over it  
jemmymads: i will cry if i have to actually

tommysin; oh you're actually crying now  
tommysin; here we have alex drowning in james tears

jemmymads: i am a man who just loves my other men okay  
jemmymads: and if i have to drown you both in tears and crush you with my love, ill do it

tommysin; im fine with this

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: come closer so i can smother you too, tommy

tommysin; coming

jemmymads: i would make a joke but i dont think i should

tommysin; nope you shouldnt

jemmymads: i wont, id rather hold you both tbh

tommysin; good


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey new chapter sorry this took so long i had a 20 paragraph essay to write for media so i had no time to post!!]]

jemmymads: you remind me of one of those christian mothers btw

tommysin; how

jemmymads: you just do, its just the way you act i guess

tommysin; thats weird

jemmymads: you're weird but i still love you

tommysin; im too tired for this

jemmymads: that is rude af, im going back to cuddling hammy now

tommysin; night

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: i want a divorce  
jemmymads: well settle this in the morning though, night tommy

tommysin; sorry

adotham; go to sleep the buzzing is annoying

jemmymads: sorry hammy, putting my phone down now

adotham; thank you

\--

jemmymads: alex, its not even six am, get back in bed

adotham; but-  
adotham; i slept too long

jemmymads: no you didnt  
jemmymads: we dont have to be up for another two hours, now come back babe

adotham; i slept like 8 hours

jemmymads: then at least come back and love me before i wake tommy up

adotham; but

jemmymads: please hammy  
jemmymads: i'll even bring you extra coffee today

adotham; alright

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: you're way too dressed omg

adotham; i usually get to work about now

jemmymads: alex  
jemmymads: hammy  
jemmymads: babe  
jemmymads: i love you, i do, but this is insane of you

adotham; you know my normal sleep schedule-  
adotham; ive just been sleeping more with you guys around,,  
adotham; i guess i feel,,,,safe?

jemmymads: babe, come back to bed for a bit, okay?  
jemmymads: we'll talk more about this later, yeah?

adotham; im not tired

jemmymads: you don't have to sleep, mgonna fall asleep anyway, but id like to fall asleep next to you

adotham; alright,,  
adotham; but when you wakeup i might not be here

jemmymads: that's fine, well be at work all day anyway so I'll just visit you there

adotham; alright

\--

jemmymads: neither of you are in bed, end this  
jemmymads: the light is bright in here, it's been nice knowing you two

tommysin; im in the bathroom

jemmymads: and I'm dying  
jemmymads: tell Rosaline she's my favorite

tommysin; im coming im coming

jemmymads: its too late  
jemmymads: i've welcomed death already  
jemmymads: nEVERMIND THERE'S A SPIDER, I LOVE LIFE

tommysin; i

jemmymads: STOP STANDING THERE AND KILL IT

tommysin; okay okay god  
tommysin; im not killing it though

jemmymads: WHY  
jemmymads: IT TOUCHED MY FOOT THOMAS

tommysin; im putting it on the balcony

jemmymads: I want a divorce

tommysin; its murder james

jemmymads: it's blasphemy, that's what it is

tommysin; mu rder

jemmymads: murder is whats going to happen to you the next time you let a spider loose

tommysin; so agressive

jemmymads: a spider just landed on my foot Thomas  
jemmymads: A SPIDER  
jemmymads: I have no chill

tommysin; its a garden spider

jemmymads: it could have killed me if it wanted to

tommysin; they are harmless

jemmymads: and so am i unless necessary, just like a spider, tommy

tommysin; you have alot in common you should date him

jemmymads: and miss out on hammy's beautiful face, and your abs? no thanks

tommysin; damn

jemmymads: is that your hint on trying to break up with me?

tommysin; never  
tommysin; it was a joke babe

jemmymads: you worry me, thomas

tommysin; im sorry babe

jemmymads: its fine  
jemmymads: just promise me you'll kill the spider next time and i'll forgive you

tommysin; if its a poisonous spider  
tommysin; then yes

jemmymads: if its a spider that touches me, then yes

tommysin; fine

jemmymads: bless, im gonna make coffee now, you go shower

tommysin; alright  
tommysin; are you sure you dont wanna join me

jemmymads: its tempting, but we'll never make it to work in time if I do

tommysin; damnit you're right

jemmymads: see? now shower, we don't have much longer, tommy

tommysin;ok

jemmymads: coffee's ready btw, but im robbing one of your sweaters

tommysin; my hair is a mess  
tommysin; i cant go to work this is an outrage  
tommysin; id rather die

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: then let me fix it if you can't

tommysin; let me die

jemmymads: no, dying is my job  
jemmymads: besides, i need you alive tommy, you're the only one who can reach the mugs

tommysin; get laf to come live with you after i die

jemmymads: as attractive as he is, I prefer my francophile over an actual frenchie

tommysin; goodbye world  
tommysin; tell alex i love him

adotham; you fucking idiot get to work

jemmymads: tommy please  
jemmymads: i'll leave you to suffer if i have to

tommysin;im up im up

jemmymads: then get in here so i can fix your hair you nerd

tommysin; ugh ok

jemmymads: you're not even dressed yet omg

tommysin; nope

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: damn, im so conflicted now  
jemmymads: just kneel a bit so I can get you done

tommysin; kneeling

jemmymads: you're lucky you're cute  
jemmymads: there, now go get changed

tommysin; you love me  
tommysin; what do i wear

jemmymads: i do love you  
jemmymads: wear the black khakis and a sweater, you can use one of my ties if you need to

tommysin; alright

jemmymads: i'll be out in the car then

tommysin; okay okay im coming

\--

tommysin; fu ck

jemmymads: oh my god tommy

tommysin; i have one shoe on

jemmymads: do i need to go back up there and help?

tommysin; nope im coming just carrying it with me

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: okay then  
jemmymads: omg you're a mess tommy

tommysin; just drive

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: fine, but please fix yourself at least

tommysin;i am i am

\--

jemmymads: i cant believe you almost made us late, thomas

tommysin; im sorry?  
tommysin; you know im almost always fashionably late

jemmymads: you're lucky i love you is2g

tommysin; dont judge me  
tommysin; i love you too though

jemmymads: if i didn't judge you, i wouldn't have liked you, tommy  
jemmymads: are you in your office?

tommysin; yeah

\--

tommysin; uh alex is here  
tommysin; oh shit

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: i just wanted you to sign the bill we were talking about but nvm, i can visit for other reasons

tommysin; i can sign it but first i have to punch someone in the face  
tommysin; dont ask  
tommysin; just come in here and you'll know

jemmymads: oh god, is hammy okay??  
jemmymads: fuck it, i'll run there

tommysin; hes fine  
tommysin; ish  
tommysin; bring ice from the work room please

jemmymads: oh my god  
jemmymads: who hurt him? is2g i'll shoot them myself

tommysin; just come in here  
tommysin; i'll deal with it

jemmymads: ill be there in a sec  
jemmymads: im here

tommysin; watch him

jemmymads: i got him, don't worry  
jemmymads: just be safe okay?

tommysin;i got the upper hand dont worry

\--

tommysin; so

jemmymads: what happened??

tommysin; uh he looks way worse then i do dont worry

jemmymads: oh god, get back here so i can take care of you too

tommysin; im fine  
tommysin; hows alex

adotham; scared

jemmymads: just keep still hammy, and stop moving away from the ice pack babe  
jemmymads: he's okay for the most part, he's not shaking as much at least

adotham; sorry

tommysin;dont be sorry

jemmymads: hammy, don't ever be sorry, babyboy, its okay  
jemmymads: we have you, and we love you, we'd do anything for you babe

adotham; my face hurts

tommysin; its gonna  
tommysin; if it makes you feel better so does mine

jemmymads: i can text washington and see if he'll let us go home early if you want  
jemmymads: i don't think any of us are fit to be working right now

tommysin; already talked to him  
tommysin; hes the only reason that guy isnt dead

jemmymads: oh geez  
jemmymads: i've got hammy already, we'll meet you at the car

tommysin; alright

\--

adotham; tom are you okay oh my god

tommysin; alex seriously i have like one drop of blood on my face dont freak  
tommysin; its just a broken nose

jemmymads: "its just a broken nose"  
jemmymads: thomas, you should really let me look at your nose better instead of hiding from me

tommysin; im fine  
tommysin; worry about alex

jemmymads: tommy, im going to worry about you even more you know  
jemmymads: besides, alex just has a few bruises, not a broken nose like you do

tommysin; it was an intense fight

jemmymads: one that won't happen again anytime soon, now please just get over here so I can make sure it'll heal right

tommysin; fine  
tommysin; you're sure alex is okay

jemmymads: yes, im sure  
jemmymads: the most he might have is a bruised rib, i can't tell until the bruise darkens, but he should be okay  
jemmymads: now stay still, tommy. im just going to look at your nose

tommysin; that hurts  
tommysin; alex do you really think you can hold me down  
tommysin; oh

jemmymads: tommy, please keep still babe, im not going to anything yet  
jemmymads: it looks as fine as a broken nose can be, it looks pretty straight but if it swells even more than it has, we might need to bring you in to the hospital, babe

tommysin; it wasnt even a hard hit  
tommysin; he just hit it in the wrong spot  
tommysin; honestly you should see him  
tommysin; what was his name?

jemmymads: you hit the guy and you don't even remember his name?  
jemmymads: it was james reynolds, tommy  
jemmymads: the asshole had it coming to him though

tommysin; i dont need his name to beat his ass

adotham; i cant believe he came and thought i'd tell him where maria is  
adotham; dickbag

jemmymads: im just glad you two are safe  
jemmymads: hammy, do you need more ice btw? your bruises are definitely getting darker babe

adotham; im juat gonna lay here and suffer

jemmymads: nope, I'm getting more ice packs  
jemmymads: did either of you take any medicine at least?

tommysin; i did

adotham; im fine

tommysin; you're screaming into a pillow

jemmymads: I'll get the meds too then  
jemmymads: anything else while I'm up?

tommysin; uh  
tommysin; no idea

adotham; chocolate

jemmymads: there's a bag of hershey kisses in my work bag on the dresser  
jemmymads: oh we have more in the fridge too

\--

tommysin; alex slow down  
tommysin; okay fine-

jemmymads: oh God  
jemmymads: thank God my Halloween candy is still hidden

tommysin; dont worry

adotham; im st ressed

jemmymads: I'm already worried  
jemmymads: how much of the candy have you eaten already, Alex?

adotham; 5 pieces

tommysin; its not the amount its the whole  
tommysin; shoving them into his mouth

jemmymads: Tommy you forced me to play ridiculous "chubby bunny" game with you, don't even go there  
jemmymads: but I've returned with more candy and water, and Alex's medicine

tommysin; thats a game  
tommysin; this is worrying

adotham; im okay-

jemmymads: you're both worrying, tommy  
jemmymads: hammy there was a lot more candy than that in there-

adotham; i dont wanna get fat

jemmymads: babe, you won't get fat, trust me  
jemmymads: you could never be fat, hammy

adotham; i already am

jemmymads: that's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Alex  
jemmymads: you are not fat. you have a little pudge, but trust me when i say you're not fat

adotham; jam TOMASHOLYFUC K

jemmymads: oHMYGIDTHOAS  
jemmymads: END THIS

tommysin; I LOVE YOUR STOMACH

jemmymads: while i too love alex's stomach  
jemmymads: YOU DIDNT NEED TO PIN US BOTH DOWN TO MAKE YOUR POINT

tommysin; I DID

adotham; THAT TICKLES

jemmymads: ohmigpd  
jemmymads: you're blowing on his tummy and im wheezing, this is so cute

tommysin; so cute <3

jemmymads: his little squeals though, omg

tommysin; i love him so much

jemmymads: rt

adotham; aaaa

jemmymads: your giggle is so cute omg

adotham; sh

jemmymads: make me, you adorable little shit

adotham; TOMMY PLZ

jemmymads: oH MY GOD THIS IS ADORABLE  
jemmymads: END THIS

tommysin; i love his tummy

jemmymads: i do too but plz  
jemmymads: my smol heart can't handle this much cuteness

tommysin; his stomach is soft

jemmymads: asdfghjkl sTOP  
jemmymads: you're ridiculously cute

adotham; aaaaa noo

jemmymads: yes omg  
jemmymads: wait, you're ticklish, right hammy?

adotham; NO

jemmymads: yES YOU ARE, COME HERE

adotham; TOM PLZ

tommysin; cant save you sorry

jemmymads: you know you love me, ham

adotham; i do but st o p

jemmymads: nEV ER  
jemmymads: i love your giggles, babe

adotham; spa re me

jemmymads: n o  
jemmymads: you're too cute for me to stop

adotham; i need to b reathe

jemmymads: you can breathe just fine  
jemmymads: oh you're wheezing, nvm

adotham; lau ghing takes alot fr om the lungs

tommysin; please dont kill our boyfriend

jemmymads: i wont kill him  
jemmymads: im just going to go back to loving him and his tummy

adotham; en dme 

tommysin; shh

jemmymads: n o  
jemmymads: you must embrace the love, hammy

adotham; can i have more of that chocolate

jemmymads: sure, but you're not eating the whole bag

adotham; i would never

jemmymads: you would, and you're trying to as we speak

adotham; DO nt JU dge me

jemmymads: judging you comes with loving you, alexander  
jemmymads: just this once i'll let it slide though

adotham; to be fair thomas was like eating half the bag when you were tickling me

tommysin; wow

jemmymads: i know, that's why i grabbed his candy from the fridge  
jemmymads: he hides it behind the macaroni btw

adotham; good to know

tommysin; insulted

jemmymads: do you want me to tell him where you hide the rest of your candy, tommy?

tommysin; n o

jemmymads: then get back over here and join us before the candy is gone

tommysin; fine  
tommysin; im gonna have to go to the gym after this

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: no, wait, you have a broken nose, you can't go

tommysin; im just gonna use the treadmill and weights  
tommysin; its not like i have to use my nose for that

jemmymads: thomas  
jemmymads: baby  
jemmymads: love  
jemmymads: you can't go the gym when you're injured, you'll just end up hurting yourself

tommysin; i  
tommysin; fine

jemmymads: ily <3

tommysin; love you too

jemmymads: no heart emoji? im bitter

tommysin; trying to hold alex and type

jemmymads: you've done more than with me and you've still typed more than that

tommysin; hes fragile

jemmymads: he won't break easy, Tommy

tommysin; i

jemmymads: shh, I've got you snatched too now

tommysin; alright

adotham; bless

jemmymads: I hope you two know that none of us are getting up any time soon now

adotham; but  
adotham; but

jemmymads: it's all because I love you  
jemmymads: mostly because you're warm, but still

adotham; i have to pee

tommysin; oh

jemmymads: s i g h  
jemmymads: fine, you're free to go

adotham; be right back

jemmymads: take your time, I'll make Tommy suffer while we wait

\--

tommysin; WHY

jemmymads: IT'S JUST THE PRICE WE PAY WHEN IN LOVE

tommysin; HOLY SHIT

adotham; seriously

jemmymads: oh don't worry alex, you're next

adotham; why is tom screaming  
adotham; holy shit

jemmymads: get over here alex, you're missing out

adotham; u gh  
adotham; give me a sec

jemmymads: stop squirming thomas, you can't escape the love grip

tommysin; j ames

adotham; ok im back

\--

adothan; good god

jemmymads: th om ass  
jemmymads: hammy ;)

tommysin; s top

adotham; im not sure i want to join this

jemmymads: you'll miss out on making thomas giggle, hammy

adotham; but i dont wanna get hurt

jemmymads: you won't, babe. i have him. he can barely move now

adotham; ok  
adotham; oh there i go  
adotham; being smothered

jemmymads: you know you love it, hammy

adotham; i do but

jemmymads: would you rather we smother tommy?

adotham; no

jemmymads: what do you want to do then?

adotham; cuddle  
adotham; please cuddle me  
adotham; both of you

jemmymads: of course babe

tommysin; bless

adotham; yay

jemmymads: you're cold hammy  
jemmymads: do i need to get the fluffy blanket?

adotham; just cuddle me

jemmymads: okay okay, i've got you babe

adotham; c areful

tommysin; theres the purring

jemmymads: this is so cute omg

tommysin; look at him  
tommysin; oh my god

jemmymads: i know, omg  
jemmymads: he looks so peaceful now

tommysin; that smile

jemmymads: his blush

tommysin; the way his hair pools on the pillow

jemmymads: his little giggles when you touch his stomach

tommysin; we are in deep

jemmymads: i have no regrets

tommysin; i have one  
tommysin; not realizing this sooner  
tommysin; not having this sooner

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: you're so sappy tommy  
jemmymads: god i love you two

tommysin; let me live  
tommysin; i love you too

adotham; i LO ve yOU toO!

jemmymads: never  
jemmymads: oh my god alex

adotham; dont try to takemy phone tom i'll bite you

jemmymads: kinky  
jemmymads: nO WIAT MI SRRY HAM

adotham; :)

jemmymads: u g h

adotham; dont look at me like that

jemmymads: i'll look at you how ever i want, /alex/

adotham; uh  
adotham; no

jemmymads: uh  
jemmymads: yes  
jemmymads: wait what are you doing-

adotham; sh

tommysin; why

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: stOP

adotham; never

jemmymads: pl eas e

adotham; noo

jemmymads: tommy help

tommysin; whos tommy  
tommysin; no tommy here

jemmymads: dIVORCED

tommysin; you love me

jemmymads: at this moment, i have doubts

tommysin;no you dont

jemmymads: shit you're right

tommysin; i know

adotham; shhh  
adotham; stop texting

jemmymads: suddenly i can't read

adotham; james

jemmymads: ooh my full name, that's hot  
jemmymads: okay okay geez, my phone's down now

adotham; rude

tommysin; wow

adotham; that was at you too  
adotham; phone done

jemmymads: yeah tommy, phone down  
jemmymads: OW, OKAY OKAY

tommysin; okay im putting it up


	14. Chapter 14

jemmymads: i think the chocolate killed him  
jemmymads: he won't wake up but he's snoring

tommysin; well at least hes alive  
tommysin; hes probably exhausted from the excitement earlier  
tommysin; aka getting beat to shit

jemmymads: don't remind me  
jemmymads: honestly, if i ever see reynolds in the building again, i'll shoot him myself for what he's done

tommysin; pretty sure hes in jail

jemmymads: and if he gets out, he's a dead man  
jemmymads: no one fucks with my partners

tommysin; well i kinda sorta assulted one of the most important people in the government so  
tommysin; and from what i heard he beat his wife???  
tommysin; i dont know ask alex

jemmymads: yeah, but you had your reasons  
jemmymads: and i heard about that already  
jemmymads: i didn't think he'd be allowed to come back though, last i heard, he should've been moved to Washington state

tommysin; i was talking about alex but okay  
tommysin; if he hasnt been the next time i see him i'll do more then break a few bones

jemmymads: oh  
jemmymads: i mean i have a gun in my office if you'd rather use that, just saying

tommysin; you know i wouldn't really kill a man  
tommysin; unless i had to

jemmymads: i know, im only joking babe  
jemmymads: kinda  
jemmymads: would you kill for us, though?

tommysin; if you were in trouble

jemmymads: that's sweet of you, tommy

tommysin; i try

jemmymads: and you always succeed  
jemmymads: i would kiss you but i dont want to wake hammy up yet  
jemmymads: hows your nose btw?

tommysin; i was tryin not to think about it  
tommysin; how long until i can take more meds

jemmymads: im sorry :/  
jemmymads: you should be able to take some now  
jemmymads: want me to kiss you anyway? or distract you?

tommysin; you can kiss me when i get back  
tommysin; imma go take some meds and get some ice

jemmymads: alrighty  
jemmymads: can you bring back a water bottle?  
jemmymads: alex feels a little warm

tommysin; of course

jemmymads: thanks babe

\--

tommysin; okay here  
tommysin; i brought extra ice for alex

jemmymads: you are a blessing, is2g  
jemmymads: he's barely reacting to it, omg

tommysin; hes out c old

jemmymads: i think he's getting sick

tommysin; it wouldn't be surprising  
tommysin; i hope that isnt so

jemmymads: me too  
jemmymads: its bad enough im always sick, he doesn't need the sickness, especially right now

tommysin; if he is sick i'll have to stay with him  
tommysin; i cant risk you getting sick too babe

jemmymads: tommy, its fine, my life revolves around being sick  
jemmymads: you shouldn't risk your own health babe

tommysin; i barely ever get sick  
tommysin; im less likely to get sick jemmy

jemmymads: ugh, fine  
jemmymads: but if you get sick too, and you both get me sick, is2g

tommysin; i wont get sick  
tommysin; dont worry

jemmymads: if you say so

tommysin; yeah  
tommysin; not like he could go to work tomorrow anyway  
tommysin; hes injured

jemmymads: you can't either anyway  
jemmymads: ugh, that means i have to suffer alone

tommysin; sorry?

jemmymads: dont be, i have to catch up on work anyway

tommysin; alright

jemmymads: mhm  
jemmymads: we should probably get dinner going though

tommysin; do we bring him with  
tommysin; i dont really wanna leave him alone

jemmymads: no, you can stay with him  
jemmymads: i was just going to reheat up leftovers anyway

tommysin; alright  
tommysin; thanks jemmy <3

jemmymads: of course <3

tommysin; aw he shifted over to me when you got up

jemmymads: omg  
jemmymads: pics or it didn't happen

tommysin; i took a video

jemmymads: omg i love you

tommysin; i love you too

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: want anything else while I'm up?

tommysin; not really

jemmymads: Alright  
jemmymads: omw back, be ready to grab a plate

tommysin; already sitting up

jemmymads: thank god

\--

jemmyads: i cant believe he's passed out still

tommysin; same

jemmymads: i almost feel bad now

tommysin; dont?

jemmymads: too late?

tommysin; let me kiss you

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: okay

tommysin; dont feel bad babe

jemmymads: you've convinced me not to  
jemmymads: im fine now

tommysin; good <3

jemmymads: <3  
jemmymads: should we wake up hammy now?

tommysin; yeah hes gotta eat

\--

adotham; ):

jemmymads: i know hammy, but this was necessary  
jemmymads: you're burning up

adotham; i feel terrible

jemmymads: i know babe  
jemmymads: i've got your medicine now, and a bucket to be safe

adotham; whats this  
adotham; oh food

jemmymads: dear lord  
jemmymads: we're going to have to smother your fever, aren't we?

adotham; ?

jemmymads: I mean like cover you up even more

adotham; but im so hot

jemmymads: we have to break your fever, babe  
jemmymads: or we could put more ice packs on you

adotham; );

jemmymads: i know babe, it sucks, but you need to cool down

adotham; can i eat first

jemmymads: of course!

adotham; okay

\--

jemmymads: tommy where'd you go?

tommysin; bathroom

jemmymads: u g h

tommysin; sorry?

jemmymads: its fine  
jemmymads: but im cold and i miss your warmth

tommysin; coming

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: hows your head, hammy?

adotham; pounding

jemmymads: you took the medicine, right?

adotham; yeah  
adotham; its too hot

tommysin; i'll get more ice

jemmymads: want me to rub your temple?

adotham; you're too hot  
adotham; u gh

jemmymads: oh boy  
jemmymads: put your head on my chest, my soul should be cold enough

adotham; j ames

jemmymads: okay okay, sorry  
jemmymads: seriously though, just put your head in my lap for now

adotham; okay,,

tommysin; he looks so sad

jemmymads: i know :/  
jemmymads: his fever hasn't gone down for a while either..  
jemmymads: if it gets any worse, we might have to bring him in to the hospital

adotham; no

tommysin; alexander

jemmymads: babe, its only if we have not, not that we're going to

adotham; i just cant

tommysin; i understand

jemmymads: alright, then we won't  
jemmymads: at least take an ice bath if it gets too high

adotham; hold me?

jemmymads: of course babe  
jemmymads: here, come between us so it's easier for you

adotham; thanks

tommysin; anything for you

jemmymads: ^^^ what tommy said  
jemmymads: whatever you want, you'll get hammy

adotham; can i sleep

jemmymads: of course, babe  
jemmymads: is this comfortable?

adotham; yeah  
adotham; can you turn off the light

tommysin; on it

jemmymads: wake us up if you need anything, alright hammy?

adotham; alright

tommysin; would it be too hot if i cuddled you 'lex or

jemmymads: it shouldn't be too hot for him now, he's practically covered in ice

tommysin; alright  
tommysin; well imma cuddle him

\--

tommysin; poor babe

jemmymads: i know :/  
jemmymads: i feel bad for him

tommysin; i know right,,

jemmymads: he looks so miserable, i hate this

tommysin; he'll get better  
tommysin; we might have to go to the store and get him stuff though

jemmymads: i can do it in the morning  
jemmymads: the pharmacy lady gives me discounts for everything anyway

tommysin; alright  
tommysin; thanks babe

jemmymads: of course  
jemmymads: at least he's asleep now  
jemmymads: we should get to bed too

tommysin; but what if he needs something

jemmymads: we're right here, babe  
jemmymads: trust me, we'll know

tommysin; alright,,

jemmymads: he'll be okay tommy  
jemmymads: we have have, and each other  
jemmymads: everything will be okay, babe

tommysin; i just worry  
tommysin; okay lets sleep

jemmymads: i know, babe, i know  
jemmymads: i love you

tommysin; i love you too

\--

jemmymads: you two are still asleep, but if you wake up and im not there, im just getting the medicine

tommysin; oh  
tommysin; oh alright  
tommysin; thanks jemmy

jemmymads: of course  
jemmymads: need anything while im out?

tommysin; soup

jemmymads: any specific ones, or should I just grab a bunch?

tommysin; a bunch

jemmymads: alright  
jemmymads: should i get more candy?  
jemmymads: screw it, might as well

tommysin; please do

jemmymads: im grabbing whatevers on the shelf  
jemmymads: hammy isn't allergic to anything peanut related, right?

tommysin; i dont think so

jemmymads: i dont think so either  
jemmymads: im on my way back now

tommysin; he isnt, we asked when you made him eat that granola bar

jemmymads: oh yeah, good point

\--  
jemmymads: i come back to alex laying on you and you two are so cute omg

tommysin; mm

adotham; hes tired dont mind him

jemmymads: you should be asleep, hammy  
jemmymads: how are you feeling?

adotham; terrible but i woke up  
adotham; and then tommy fell asleep so i just laid on him

jemmymads: ooh  
jemmymads: well i have more medicine  
jemmymads: you're not as warm as you were last night though

adotham; i still feel like the depths of hell

jemmymads: i know, babe  
jemmymads: do you want any food?

adotham; no,,i feel sick

jemmymads: i understand  
jemmymads: want me to snuggle you again?

adotham; sure

jemmymads: yeah, you're definitely not as warm babe  
jemmymads: do you feel any better at all?

adotham; no  
adotham; i just wanna curl up

jemmymads: im sorry babe  
jemmymads: want me to stroke your hair?

adotham; please

jemmymads: of course  
jemmymads: you're still adorable btw

adotham; im too tired to deny that

jemmymads: you wouldn't win anyway, babe

adotham; yes i would!

jemmymads: you would not!

adotham; im offended

jemmymads: you just can't handle the truth

adotham; im going to cuddle tommy ):<

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: no please, i love you

adotham; hi from over here  
adotham; hes warm  
adotham; dont you have work in an hour you might wanna go-

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: ugh, you're right  
jemmymads: but i don't want to get up yet

adotham; sorry ):

jemmymads: its fine  
jemmymads: i only have a couple meetings anyway, it shouldn't be that bad today

adotham; i dont want you to get sick

jemmymads: babe, im always sick  
jemmymads: its fine, i'd rather be miserable than you

adoyham; but i dont want you to be ):

jemmymads: i know, babe  
jemmymads: ugh i should get up now  
jemmymads: can i kiss you before I leave?

adotham; you'll get sick

jemmymads: nooo, i'll just share my love with you

adotham; nooo

jemmymads: yesss  
jemmymads: come on, i'll suffer without a kiss

adotham; only on the cheek

jemmymads: r u d e  
jemmymads: this is bullying

adotham; i wont allow myself to get you sick

jemmymads: you wont though, alex  
jemmymads: fine, cheek kiss it is

adotham; good

jemmymads: see you later then, hammy  
jemmymads: you too tommy since you aren' awake yet

adotham; i'll tell him you said bye  
adotham; im going back to sleep see you when you get home babe

jemmymads: alright, love you both

adotham; love you too


	15. Chapter 15

jemmymads: today was tragic  
jemmymads: i was ambushed by lafayette  
jemmymads: have you told them we're dating?

adotham; uh  
adotham; no?  
adotham; they didnt ask

jemmymads: i was just threatened  
jemmymads: i dont even know how they know, but they said thomas is next

adotham; what exactly did they say

jemmymads: some random french, but they mostly yelled about how i better love you right, something like that  
jemmymads: i was too busy staring at their heels tbh  
jemmymads: im not leaving my office until they leave, im terrified

adotham; i'll talk to them  
adotham; after i get better

jemmymads: im still terrified  
jemmymads: im going to make a break for it though  
jemmymads: if i dont make it, i love you both

adotham; they wont kill you  
adotham; hopefully

jemmymads: "hopefully"

\--

jemmymads: here i go

\--  
jemmymads: I MADE IT

adotham; alex fell asleep again - t  
adotham; and i lost my phone so im here - t  
adotham; what happened - t  
adotham; never mind i scrolled up - t

jemmymads: how did you lose your phone  
jemmymads: do i even want to know?

adotham; it's probably under alex - t  
adotham; and i dont wanna wake him up he just got to sleep - t

jemmymads: is your ringer on?  
jemmymads: i'll call it if it's on vibrate

adotham; no no i'll find it later - t   
adotham; i dont wanna get up anyway - t

jemmymads: alright then  
jemmymads: see you soon

adotham; you too - t

\--

jemmymads: you two are still in the bedroom, right?

adotham; yes - t

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: i can hear him snoring from out the door, dear god

adotham; he is congested - t

jemmymads: he needs more medicine soon anyway  
jemmymads: at least he's not that warm

adotham; hes still really warm - t

jemmymads: is he? He feels fine to me

adotham; he feels really hot - t  
adotham; but you're like fucking bundled - t  
adotham; you probably dont feel the difference

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: okay true  
jemmymads: ice packs it is then

adotham; thanks - t

jemmymads: of course  
jemmymads: why is there so many macaroni boxes on the counter?

adotham; i needed food - t  
adotham; anyway - t  
adotham; can you come cuddle alex i gotta pee

jemmymads: sooo many boxes though  
jemmymads: their's like 10  
jemmymads: aw you left me some, I'm coming back now

adotham; we have lots of left overs - t  
adotham; bless take his phone too - t

jemmymads: I will  
jemmymads: hes so cute omg

\--

tommysin; FOUND MY PHONE

\--

tommysin; fuck  
tommysin; its so cold just  
tommysin; everywhere

jemmymads: you're only in your boxers, of course it's cold

tommysin; dont judge me

jemmymads: I'm not judging, I'm just stating the truth

tommysin; shush  
tommysin; what are we having for dinner

jemmymads: make me  
jemmymads: idk, whatever you want I guess

tommysin; rude  
tommysin; can we just order out

jemmymads: I guess we can  
jemmymads: no sushi though

tommysin; i dont like sushi anyway

jemmymads: I thought you did??  
jemmymads: maybe I'm thinking of someone else

tommysin; nah  
tommysin; ew the bathroom is cold im coming back in there

jemmymads: wow, just wow with you

tommysin; leave me alone

jemmymads: never, Ily too much

tommysin; ily2

jemmymads: this is so gay, get in here so I can kiss you

tommysin; we'll wake up alex

jemmymads: I just want to kiss you babe, I haven't gotten to yet :/

tommysin; alright alright

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: you didn't have to lay on me to kiss me you jerk

tommysin; where am i gonna lay, on alex?

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: good point  
jemmymads: well now you can stay and keep me warm

tommysin; thats my job

jemmymads: look at you being all cute again <3

tommysin; stfu

jemmymads: nevermind, you can sleep on the floor now

tommysin; rude

jemmymads: stfu tommy

tommysin; insulted

jemmymads: you started it, thomas

tommysin; but

jemmymads: i have screenshots babe, don't even try to deny it now

tommysin; rude

jemmymads: you love me

tommysin; i do

jemmymads: knew it  
jemmymads: you're still sleeping on the floor though

tommysin; i hate

jemmymads: suddenly i can't read

tommysin; very rude

jemmymads: and yet you still love me

tommysin; true

jemmymads: love you too, tommy

tommysin; can we talk about how cute alex is

jemmymads: he's a literal kitten, how can we not talk about it?

tommysin; true  
tommysin; but he looks so miserable

jemmymads: i know :/  
jemmymads: at least it's kind of going away  
jemmymads: he should be better by the end of the week, i hope at least

tommysin; i hope so  
tommysin; i dont like seeing him like this

jemmymads: me neither  
jemmymads: i dont even want to work until he's better tbh

tommysin; but you have to  
tommysin; washington needs one of us there

jemmymads: but  
jemmymads: ugh  
jemmymads: i'd rather work from home though

tommysin; you'll have to talk to washington about that

jemmymads: never mind then, work at work it is

tommysin; exactly

jemmymads: washington is terrifying tbh  
jemmymads: great boss, nice man, but those muscles scare me

tommysin; i was gonna say we were the same build but im pretty sure he could crush me with his arm

jemmymads: more like his hand tbh  
jemmymads: he once put his hand on my back during a party and i felt my soul get crushed with me

tommysin; hes so scary

adotham; hes a giant teddy bear

jemmymads: he's definitely a bear  
jemmymads: im both terrified and astounded by him

adotham; hes like my dad  
adotham; please

jemmymads: he practically is your dad  
jemmymads: ill quit if he calls me son though, just an fyi

adotham; he wont

jemmymads: it's your title from him anyway, lets hope it stays that way

adotham; he never really called anyone else that so

jemmymads: he only really considers you his son though

adotham; and i consider him my dad

jemmymads: thats so cute omg

adotham; divorced

jemmymads: we're not even married sweetheart, see me in two years for that

adotham; im going back to sleep then

jemmymads: rude

\--

tommysin; hes so cute

jemmymads: he is tbh  
jemmymads: being this cute should be illegal

tommysin; did you see how he curled up and buried his face in the pillow

jemmymads: its official, im making everything he does illegal  
jemmymads: he's just too cute for us, is2g

tommysin; but then we couldnt see him because he'd be breaking the law

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: this is why you two are the smart ones

tommysin; you're smart

jemmymads: debatable

tommysin; shush

jemmymads: make me

tommysin; i will

jemmymads: just try me, tommy  
jemmymads: aH OKOK, JESUS

tommysin; exactly

jemmymads: you're so mean to me :/

tommysin; because i love you

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: stop being so cute

tommysin; never

jemmymads: this is bullying

tommysin; no it isnt

jemmymads: it is to me

tommysin; shush

jemmymads: never  
jemmymads: im being attacked, end this

tommysin; only with kisses <3

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: get back up here and love me, you nerd <3

tommysin; never thought you'd ask

jemmymads: i wasn't going to but you're warm so

tommysin; insulted

\--

tommysin; holy shit is alex ok

jemmymads: oh dear, i dont even know  
jemmymads: should we follow him??

tommysin; both of us shouldnt  
tommysin; he might get overwhelmed  
tommysin; he also might want to be alone

jemmymads: true  
jemmymads: what if he's getting sick though?

tommysin; uh  
tommysin; do you want me to go after him

jemmymads: if you want

tommysin; alright be right back

jemmymads: let me know if he needs anything  
jemmymads: oh God it's cold in here


	16. Chapter 16

tommysin; we should leave him alone

jemmymads: understood  
jemmymads: is he okay at least?

tommysin; i dont know  
tommysin; he told me to leave  
tommysin; i respected that

jemmymads: oh geez  
jemmymads: im even more worried than i ever was

tommysin; lets just leave him be  
tommysin; he'll talk to us  
tommysin; eventually

jemmymads: i wasn't going to say anything to him anyway  
jemmymads: the last thing i want is to push him away

tommysin; yeah  
tommysin; i know we wont be able to sleep now but lets lay down

jemmymads: alright  
jemmymads: it feels so weird without him now

tommysin; its okay

jemmymads: ehh  
jemmymads: its probably just my anxiety again  
jemmymads: can you spoon me?

tommysin; on it

\--

tommysin; oh god  
tommysin; i wish we could help him, that crying is going to haunt my dreams

jemmymads: oh christ  
jemmymads: what if he needs us?  
jemmymads: aw hell, im going to check on him

tommysin; alright,,  
tommysin; maybe he'll let you in

jemmymads: maybe

\--

jemmymads: oh god its even worse up close  
jemmymads: death is coming for me and i know it

tommysin; i feel so bad for him  
tommysin; is he okay?

jemmymads: not really  
jemmymads: he's really shakey, and definitely scared  
jemmymads: we're just going to sit here for a while until he calms down though

tommysin; ask him if i can come in there

jemmymads: he's nodding, so yeah  
jemmymads: can you bring water on your way here?

tommysin; yeah yeah

\--

tommysin; oh god,,,he looks so small

jemmymads: he's been mumbling in different languages  
jemmymads: i dont what he's saying, i think it's spanish now  
jemmymads: i cant even move him now, his grips too tight

tommysin; i should call john  
tommysin; i can understand it if its french but

jemmymads: go ahead  
jemmymads: i think it's something about his mom

tommysin; so thats who that was  
tommysin; i'll call john

jemmymads: please do  
jemmymads: he sounds so broken, idk what to do

\--

tommysin; okay john is on his way  
tommysin; god hes just clinging to you

jemmymads: im pretty sure i'm going to need band-aids once he lets go  
jemmymads: why does he have such sharp nails, im

tommysin; no idea  
tommysin; i'll take him if you want

jemmymads: i don't think he's letting go of me anytime soon

tommysin; watch this

jemmymads: holy shit  
jemmymads: my arms thank you  
jemmymads: for a small man, he sure has a grip

tommysin; i bet  
tommysin; all you have to do is make him look at you then he lets go and goes to the next warm thing to cry into

jemmymads: that explains a lot  
jemmymads: i'll go wait for john, are you sure you can stay with him?

tommysin; i got him

jemmymads: jesus i think john's already outside  
jemmymads: oh boy, here he comes

tommysin; do you see his death glare  
tommysin; like we are the ones that did this

jemmymads: im terrified to even go in there now, but i'll do it for hammy  
jemmymads: nvm its cramped in there

tommysin; i'll be back when alex calms down

jemmymads: are you okay, tommy?

tommysin; hes so sad  
tommysin; it upsets me  
tommysin; i hate it

jemmymads: do you need me, babe?  
jemmymads: or anything at all?

tommysin; i need him to be okay

jemmymads: i understand, babe  
jemmymads: john and alex are just talking in spanish now  
jemmymads: what room are you in?

tommysin; the bathroom  
tommysin; god and i thought alexander looked terrible  
tommysin; mirrors dont lie

jemmymads: babe :(  
jemmymads: im coming to you now, and i will personally hold you if i have to

tommysin; no no  
tommysin; dont worry about me  
tommysin; please just make sure alex is okay

jemmymads: john and alex are having a moment and i feel weird being there  
jemmymads: besides, you're just as important as he is, and i'm way too worried about you to brush it off

tommysin; im fine

jemmymads: no you're not, open the door babe

adotham; where'd you go -j

jemmymads: we're in the other bathroom, is everything okay? how is he?

tommysin; no james

adotham; hes fine, tired -j  
adotham; and sick, wheres your medicine -j

jemmymads: thomas jefferson, i will break this door if i have to  
jemmymads: it's in the cabinet right above you two, there's more under the sink

adotham; thanks -j

tommysin; james im fine please  
tommysin; i'll be right out give me a second

jemmymads: fine  
jemmymads: i'm going back to alex

tommysin; thanks  
tommysin; how he is

jemmymads: he's okay?  
jemmymads: he's still clinging to john but i think he's falling asleep

tommysin; i bet  
tommysin; hes been crying for an hour  
tommysin; and hes sick

jemmymads: i know.. god he looks so miserable  
jemmymads: john's taking him to our bedroom now, im pretty sure alex is asleep

tommysin; i'll be in there in a minute

jemmymads: take your time  
jemmymads: im letting john take some leftovers home though bc idk how else to thank him

tommysin; dont let him leave yet  
tommysin; i need to speak to him

jemmymads: alright  
jemmymads: i'll be in bed with alex if you need me

tommysin; thanks

-

tommysin; dont look at me like that

jemmymads: im still very worried about you and i can tell you're not okay, thomas  
jemmymads: therefore, i'll look at you like this again until we talk about whatever's going on

tommysin; fine  
tommysin; brb i gotta hug john

jemmymads: that's gay, babe

tommysin; he helped one of my favorite people  
tommysin; i have to thank him

jemmymads: that's still gay you sap <3

tommysin; i gotta,,

jemmymads: i know, babe. im only messing with you

tommysin; okay im coming back in there

jemmymads: alright  
jemmymads: im spooning you btw so be prepared

tommysin; alex needs it more then i do

jemmymads: you both need to be spooned, that's why alex is closer to the end of the bed

tommysin; but james-

jemmymads: thomas

tommysin; im fine dont worry  
tommysin; im just

jemmymads: you're not fine, babe  
jemmymads: if you were, i wouldn't be worried, now come here so i can spoon you

tommysin; fine  
tommysin; can we talk in the morning though

jemmymads: only if you promise to actually talk to me

tommysin; i will  
tommysin; but i have to know that alex is okay

jemmymads: he will be, babe. worrying won't change anything, tommy  
jemmymads: steady breathing, okay? can you do that for me?

tommysin; trying  
tommysin; i dont want to let go of him but i cant look at him  
tommysin; i cant

jemmymads: hey, look at me thomas  
jemmymads: i'm here, do you feel my pulse? i'm okay. put your hand over alex's pulse. he's alive, right? he's not going anywhere, and neither are you. none of us are. alex is okay, tommy. he's just sick, but he's getting better. you don't have to look at him, but keep looking at him, breathe with me, tommy

tommysin; alright alright  
tommysin; im breathing

jemmymads: if you say so  
jemmymads: is it alright if i pet your hair?

tommysin; go ahead

jemmymads: try and get some rest now, okay?

tommysin; you too jemmy

\--

jemmymads: you up?

tommysin; kinda

jemmymads: how are you feeling?

tommysin; better i guess  
tommysin; wheres alex

jemmymads: hes in the bathroom, he'll be back whenever

tommysin; god why is it so cold

jemmymads: I don't think the heat is on, babe  
jemmymads: you do feel kinda warm though

tommysin; im not sick james dont look at me like that

jemmymads: I am a practical mother-boyfriend in this relationship, I will look at you however I want until I know you both are okay, Thomas

tommysin; oh james

jemmymads: don't look at me like that, I just want you two to be okay

tommysin; but im fine-

jemmymads: Thomas, I know you're not okay. You've been a mess since Alex became ill  
jemmymads: talk to me, hon

tommysin; so uh  
tommysin; i had a girlfriend in highschool through some of college as you know  
tommysin; i never really told you why we "broke up"  
tommysin; i loved her, so much  
tommysin; as much as i love you two  
tommysin; she got sick, she was always sick  
tommysin; she died, second year of college

jemmymads: oh hon...  
jemmymads: that won't happen with us, tommy  
jemmymads: i understand now, babe. thank you for telling me  
jemmymads: you don't have to anymore. i mean i'm not saying you can't, i understand, but alex isn't going anywhere, tom  
jemmymads: I am sorry that happened, Tommy. I know you two had a great thing, and she would've been happy to see you now, especially since you're happy

tommysin; i just  
tommysin; i get so scared when people i love get sick  
tommysin; i hate it

jemmymads: i know, babe. i know  
jemmymads: when alex gets back, you can hold us both if it'll help, okay?  
jemmymads: we're not going anywhere though, tommy. that i can promise you

tommysin; thank you  
tommysin; so much jemmy

jemmymads: anything for you, tommy  
jemmymads: you never have to thank me  
jemmymads: i think i hear alex coming back though

tommysin; he looks so sick  
tommysin; poor baby  
tommysin; aw look at those grabby hands

jemmymads: poor babe  
jemmymads: he's not as warm as he was, at least  
jemmymads: he's still adorable though

tommysin; aw he crawled into our laps

jemmymads: if you see me crying it's because i'm happy, not sad btw  
jemmymads: he's just too cute for his own good

tommysin; oh babe

jemmymads: don't look at me like that, im okay, really  
jemmymads: i just really love you both

tommysin; we love you too

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: you both are going to be the death of me, is2g

tommysin; i hope not

jemmymads: oh, oh my god, i didn't mean it like that tommy, i swear-

tommysin; sorry

jemmymads: no no no, you don't have anything to apologize for, babe  
jemmymads: im sorry, tommy

tommysin; dont be sorry

jemmymads: but i am, hon

tommysin; you're worrying alex jemmy  
tommysin; please dont frown

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: fine, but im smooching you both then

tommysin; bless

jemmymads: alex looks like he's passing out  
jemmymads: that sounds like a good idea ctually

tommysin; yeah, im extreamly tired

jemmymads: you look exhausted, babe  
jemmymads: get some rest, yeah?

tommysin; you too

jemmymads: <3

\--

jemmymads: how did i end up on the floor??

tommysin; you're on the floor???

jemmymads: yes  
jemmymads: its very cold here  
jemmymads: im not getting back up yet though

tommysin; come back up here and i'll kiss you

jemmymads: here i come then

tommysin; bless

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: is that alex snoring?

tommysin; probably  
tommysin; we need to get him back onto the pillows before he suffocates

jemmymads: true, lets put him on his side to be safe then

tommysin; alright alright

jemmymads: i saw that eye roll  
jemmymads: i will pinch you, thomas

tommysin; please dont

jemmymads: i wont, i promise

tommysin; thank god

jemmymads: im not god but close enough i guess

tommysin; jfc

jemmymads: what?!  
jemmymads: let me live, thomas

tommysin; let me live first

jemmymads: nah, that sounds boring

tommysin; im going to snuggle alex then  
tommysin; bye

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: that's so rude???

tommysin; (:

jemmymads: in the words of the great daveed diggs;  
jemmymads: "bye bitch"

tommysin; dont quote clipping at me  
tommysin; im insulted

jemmymads: you should be, that was the point

\--

tommysin; look at alex  
tommysin; look at him

jemmymads: i can see him, tom  
jemmymads: he's cuter than you

tommysin; i K N Ow

jemmymads: i wAS KiddINg  
jemmymads: yOUrE boTh cUTe TbH

tommysin; but  
tommysin; look at /him/

jemmymads: i am looking  
jemmymads: im looking at you both, hon  
jemmymads: yes he's cute, and adorable, but so are you

tommysin; he is more cute

jemmymads: that's debatable tbh

tommysin; he  
tommysin; is cuter

jemmymads: debatable

tommysin; but

jemmymads: shh

tommysin; jemmy ):

jemmymads: tommy

\--

tommysin; why am i so tired  
tommysin; like   
tommysin; laying here is making me tired

jemmymads: idk  
jemmymads: do you want to make breakfast with me?

tommysin; yeah  
tommysin; lets do that

jemmymads: you do realize that means you have to get up, right?  
jemmymads: and not just stare at me?

tommysin; im getting to that part

jemmymads: you barely moved, hon

tommysin; sh

jemmymads: nah, i like teasing you

tommysin; okay im coming

jemmymads: mhm, sure Jan  
jemmymads: oh, you actually did get off the bed

tommysin; of course i did


	17. Chapter 17

tommysin; CHRISTMAS

adotham; do we have to

tommysin; uh  
tommysin; yeah

jemmymads: FOOD  
jemmymads: oh uh I mean  
jemmymads: CHRISTMAS (and food)

adotham; ughugh

jemmymads: wait wait wait  
jemmymads: don't we have matching Christmas sweaters???

tommysin; of course???

jemmymads: I'M GETTING THEM RN OMG

tommysin; alex why are you pouting  
tommysin; aw come on babe

jemmymads: am I going to have to go back in there and smooch you, Hammy?

adotham; no  
adotham; just, why do we have to celebrate christmas

jemmymads: because Hammy  
jemmymads: Christmas means being cute together and free food  
jemmymads: also presents tbh

adotham; but, what if you dont deserve presents

jemmymads: but you do, Hammy  
jemmymads: how could you not deserve presents?

adotham; i work for what i earn james  
adotham; christmas presents are unessisary??

jemmymads: sometimes you earn more than you work for, Alex  
jemmymads: besides, it's nice to be able to have a day with loved ones and spoil them

adotham; i dont understand

tommysin; i might have to go to monticello for christmas

jemmymads: when was the last time you celebrated Christmas, ham?  
jemmymads: your mother is terrifying Tom, don't even think about asking me to go again

adotham; ive never celebrated, ive just given friends gifts sometimes

tommysin; shes not terrifying????

jemmymads: huh  
jemmymads: So you haven't had a tree or anything?  
jemmymads: your mother is the irl Medusa except pretty, Thomas  
jemmymads: she's terrifying, trust me

adotham; nope

tommysin; shes just, protective???

jemmymads: omg  
jemmymads: we have a lot to do today then  
jemmymads: Tommy, your mom hates almost everyone, let's be honest here

adotham; do we have to

tommysin; yes  
tommysin; and no she doesnt-

jemmymads: of course we do  
jemmymads: and Tommy, have you seen the way your mother looks at me? I'm pretty sure she hates me  
jemmymads: if she hates me, imagine how much she's going to like Alex, no offense babe

adotham; ughugh

tommysin; but James! That was when she first found out we were dating she doesnt hate you  
tommysin; i hope

jemmymads: cheer up, Hammy. It could be worse, I mean I /could/ invite Aaron over..  
jemmymads: babe, she hates everyone, let's be honest here  
jemmymads: I'm surprised I'm still alive though

adotham; please dont  
adotham; tommy does that mean you wont be here for christmas or

tommysin; i can tell my mom we arent coming  
tommysin; but i have to go for newyears if i dont

jemmymads: I won't babe, I promise  
jemmymads: it's up to you, Tom. Just don't be surprised if I suddenly go missing while we're there

tommysin; i love you  
tommysin; shes not gonna hurt you she wouldnt do that to me  
tommysin; i hope x2

adotham; im concerned

jemmymads: love you too, Tommy  
jemmymads: I no longer have confidence in my survival though  
jemmymads: might as well keep planning my funeral

tommysin; you wont die!  
tommysin; and neither will alex  
tommysin; hey at least my sisters liked you thats a plus-

jemmymads: they only like me because they think im cute  
jemmymads: i can only imagine what they'll think of alex, i mean i almost fainted when we met

adotham; wh at

tommysin; they love you for you james

jemmymads: that's debatable, Tom  
jemmymads: you're just really attractive Alex, I can't help it

adotham; lies

tommysin; i agree with james  
tommysin; but its not debatable

jemmymads: trust me hon, it's not lies  
jemmymads: it's definitely debatable, Tom

adotham; ):<

tommysin; so are we going there for christmas or new years

jemmymads: <3  
jemmymads: new years, we should have our first Christmas as a threesome together

adotham; okay

tommysin; sounds good

adotham; wait threesome-?

jemmymads: bless  
jemmymads: tommy, I can't reach the sweaters :/

tommysin; on it  
tommysin; what colors

jemmymads: red, green, and white  
jemmymads: if you pick me up, I'll grab the candy canes

tommysin; up you go

adotham; it still amazes me how strong he is

jemmymads: right?  
jemmymads: I don't even like candy csnes, I just like it when he picks me up ;)

adotham; how can you not like candy canes  
adotham; wait never mind thats understandable

jemmymads: exactly  
jemmymads: tom, you can let go of me now

tommysin; and if i dont want to

adotham; i dont think he minds tom  
adotham; oh  
adotham; yeah i would take that as not minding

jemmymads: i  
jemmymads: you don't have to stand there and watch, Alex

adotham; i like the view  
adotham; oh  
adotham; thomas no  
adotham; why is he so strong

jemmymads: I would have an answer but im,,,,, distracted  
jemmymads: move your hand lower than the equator, Thomas

adotham; thats the first time ive heard that  
adotham; tHOMAS

jemmymads: in the name of the father son and holy spirit  
jemmymads: amen

tommysin; look at how cute alex is   
tommysin; look at him

jemmymads: why do you think im praying?  
jemmymads: one of us has to make up for your sins, and nobody that cute can be sinful

tommysin; he can   
tommysin; i mean,,,stop praying and look at him

jemmymads: thomas, my dear poodle  
jemmymads: i never stop looking at alex, babe

tommysin; i can die happy now

adotham; s to p

jemmymads: hon, you've been dead since we first got together, wyd  
jemmymads: your blush is adorable btw alex

tommysin; true

adotham; shush  
adotham; put me down i dont wanna fall  
adotham; th o mas

jemmymads: alex looks so short now, i think im crying  
jemmymads: he's so small?? i??

tommysin; setting you down too

adotham; why-

tommysin; because of this

jemmymads: Tommy plz, let me live  
jemmymads: hey hey, hands off the merchandise, babe

tommysin; nah

adotham; t h at ti ck l es

jemmymads; good lord

\--

adotham; my throat hurts

tommysin; i mean you were sick

adotham; i think its from laughing not last weeks sickness

jemmymads; tommy why are you trying to look innocent our sides remember 

tommysin; what are you talking about  
tommysin; nothing happened

adotham; james is he ticklish

tommysin; james no, i see that look on your face  
tommysin; james  
tommysin; O H G o D

jemmymads; pay back

\--

jemmymads; hes still too strong we better run before he pins us again

adotham; already in the bathroom

jemmymads; wait, did you lock me out  
jemmymads; alex why

adotham; sorry :/

tommysin; i hate you both  
tommysin; i like alex more now  
tommysin; and snatched

adotham; that scream  
adotham; lets hope the neighbors dont call the cops

tommysin; they wont  
tommysin; we don't have neighbors  
tommysin; you two are both really loud in bed

adotham; wow  
adotham; exposed


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short

tommysin; its christmas eve

jemmymads; you look unhappy

tommysin; because alex isn't happy

jemmymads; why?  
jemmymads; wait where is he

tommysin; he told us he didn't like christmas  
tommysin; and at work

jemmymads; its a holiday

tommysin; i know

\--

tommysin; what are we going to do with him  
tommysin; hes been stressed for the past two weeks over christmas   
tommysin; he told me he didn't know what to get us and i said he didn't need to get us anything 

jemmymads; im guessing he asked if you got him something

tommysin; yes, and i did

jemmymads; then he said he had to

tommysin; yes  
tommysin; but he doesn't

jemmymads; i know  
jemmymads; but we can't stop him tommy

-

adotham; you know i can read this chat right  
adotham; and i do need to get you both something because if i don't i'll feel like i owe you something

jemmymads; but you wont

adotham; i will  
adotham; its the night before christmas i don't know what to get you  
adotham; please help me

tommysin; all we want is you 'lex we don't need anything else

adotham; i don't believe that

jemmymads; well its true  
jemmymads; i should correct that for tommy  
jemmymads; all we need is you, we may want other things, like chocolate or whatever but we love you alex 

tommysin; what he said

adotham; I'll be home in a few

tommysin; thank the lord

\--

adotham; i'm leaving you both  
adotham; i can NOT believe that "all i want for christmas is you" is playing when i walk through the door

jemmymads; coincidence?

adotham; b y e

tommysin; n o  
tommysin; snat ch ed

jemmymads; thank god we don't have neighbors

adotham; p ut me d o wn  
adotham; i wi ll n ot d ate u tt e r ne r d s

tommysin; im hurt  
tommysin; but also i'm not letting you go

jemmymads; woah hes really fighting you

tommysin; god ok im putting you down

adotham; thank you  
adotham; you're really too strong  
adotham; an y way its christmas eve what do people do

jemmymads; have a glass of wine then cuddle?

tommysin; im down

adotham; same

\--

adotham; i think im gay

tommysin; alex its 3 am

adotham; you're beautiful, wow i love you so much

tommysin; alex go back to sleep

adotham; ok

\--

tommysin; christmas!!!!

jemmymads; wow alex does not look happy that you woke him up

adotham; im not

tommysin; but its christmas

jemmymads; looks like hes going back to sleep

tommysin; alex come on 20 minutes then we can go back to sleep   
tommysin; don't make me kiss you babe  
tommysin; i see that smile get up

adotham; ugh fine, but only because you're pretty

\--

adotham; did you  
adotham; did you buy me the whole series of supernatural,,,,

tommysin; maybe

jemmymads; yes

adotham; holy shit i love you guys

\--

tommysin; why are you crying alex

adotham; because you both are so amazing and deserve so much better  
adotham; i didn't know what to get you so i wrote you guys something  
adotham; let me leave before you read it

jemmymads; alex wait

tommysin; shit

\--

adotham; did you open it

tommysin; jemmy has been crying for 30 minutes  
tommysin; your writing is beautiful

jemmymads; get back here damnit

adotham; heck ok


End file.
